White Noise Day
by Mizz Neko
Summary: Aelita and friends discover Lyoko and XANA have been hiding a horrible secret, called White Noise Day. Aelita must discover her past to prevent its destruction. This story is better than a final mission read and review! COMPLETE!
1. Aelita

**To All: Yayness! My first story. To friends reading this: I want to say just how sorry I am for not giving right information time and again. Please forgive me (if you were really talking to me live I'd be making puppy eyes). I already know someone has forgiven me (smiles to you, English teacher ((I won't say your name in case you don't want it on here))). Anyway, enough jabberjawing! Enjoy my story! -JapanCrazy (:**

**Chapter 1 - Aelita**

Aelita Stones sat up in her bed. The dream she had just had both amazed her and horrified her. Could it be possible it was another vision, like the dreams about Mister Puck eight months ago? She hoped it wasn't, because she wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

Suddenly Aelita realized something. She was out of breath. Her thinking had distracted herself so much she didn't realize she was so out of it she had stopped her own breathing. She gasped with a high-pitched wheeze.

Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and her chin. The back of her neck and top back felt damp. She hadn't realized the dream was so... _disturbing_... that she'd sweat that much. She looked at her bedside alarm clock, which was provided by the boarding school like most of her dormitory's items. Since she was actually a computer programmed, virtual girl materialized into the real world, she didn't have many personal items.

The clock read 3:46 AM. It was too early to shower. Jim would catch her even if she snuck out. Nosy Sissy, the principal's daughter, was always spying on everyone from her dorm too. She was always desperate to catch someone doing something wrong so she could torture him or her about it. And Sissy already bothered Aelita enough, she having dubbed Aelita 'Einstein' because of her naturally high intelligence infused in her from her computer self. So, it was out of the question to go to take a shower to get the sweat off.

She could at least change though. So she crawled out of her pink-sheeted bed and over to her green metal armoire that was, again, provided by the school. She opened the left door. Her few clothing items in various shades of pink were shoved that way. As she grabbed two wire hangers weighed down by a pair of dark pink pajama pants and a gray T-shirt with Kadic Jr. High's logo on it, she continued to contemplate her dream.

She remembered: _"Jeremie!" Aelita screamed. She was in the desert region of Lyoko, the virtual world she was originally from. The Schipozoa, the creature with tentacles under XANA's control who had been trying to steal her memory for sometime, was in front of her. "Aelita-!" Jeremie yelled. Don't worry... I'm bringing Yumi and Ulrich to you! You're in good hands!"_

'I was thinking the Schipozoa would just try to steal my memory again,' Aelita thought as she pulled her pale pink nightshirt, with a large, dark pink 'A' on it, off and threw the sweaty garment in her laundry basket by the door. 'I was wrong.'

_Aelita looked at the tall creature with worry and fear. It reached out a tentacle to her and Aelita thought she would go into her coma-like trance where she would see nothing but hear a low hum of Jeremie's voice yelling, "Hurry guys! She's only got so much memory left!"_

'This is the strange part, Aelita; remember that,' she thought again as she put her newly picked pajama outfit on.

_Instead, the Schipozoa did something incredibly unexpected. It stopped a tentacle a foot from Aelita's face. Then a familiar blue screen flashed from its tentacle. White numbers appeared on it. '437910103...' but then, for some reason, Aelita woke up._

Aelita sat for some time, just thinking about it, sitting in her chair by her desk. The wooden desk was riddled with pink notebooks, textbooks, pencils, eraser-mark infected papers, and folders. She had clicked on the black desk lamp. The mirror on the wall behind Aelita reflected the back of her head of boy cut pink hair. The soft, calm swish of cars' wheels on pavement near the school went well with the dark summer night sky out the window. Finally Aelita walked across the thin green carpet to her dark pink bag by the door. She reached in and pulled out her laptop. She opened it and messaged to Jeremie.

Of course he was there; he always stayed up very late into the night experimenting with things on his own flat screen computer in his room.

"Jeremie, I need to talk to you. It's important," she spoke to Jeremie's face on the screen.

"Alright, but I suggest if it's so important you tell me, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd tomorrow morning," he answered.

"It is tomorrow morning!" Aelita giggled.

Jeremie laughed. "Well you know what I mean!" he said.

"OK, I will," Aelita replied.

"Good. Anything else, Aelita?"

Aelita closed her eyes halfway and smiled lightly. It was the dreamy look she always got when he asked her that and she wanted to tell him. But then something happened and she just blurted out "no."

"OK. G'night Aelita!" he cheerfully smiled. Then he flashed off the screen.


	2. What Home to Return To?

**Chapter 2 - What Home to Return To?**

Aelita woke up at 6:45 AM, like usual.

She wore her usual outfit; pink hoodie sweater with the hoodie strings that had puffy white balls of cloth at the end of them, with a dark pink pair of overalls that, instead of pant legs, had a skirt that was cut just above the knee, all with burgundy, knee-high winter boots.

It may have been June, but Aelita still wore this. It was to give the effect she was from Canada. That's the lie she and her friends told the principal to enroll her in the school.

She also had the rest of her usual morning routine, taking a shower and brushing her teeth and such before getting dressed and eating breakfast with her friends later in the cafeteria.

All these things were on her normal to-do list. But the students seemed different. They talked fast, loud, and happily. They wore their best outfits. They were goofy and hyper. It was a little more out-of-control than usual, but the lunchroom supervisors seemed to overlook it.

Aelita felt strange eating pancakes and strawberry jam covered toast as Odd, Yumi, Jeremie, and Ulrich were sitting around her and blabbing and smiling just as excitedly as the rest of the eighth grade.

"I'm planning to go to Jamaica in July!" exclaimed Ulrich.

"We're going to have Japanese style fireworks parties all summer long!" Yumi yelled. "It'll be so much fun!"

"I'm gonna train Kiwi to do cool stuff and join a comedy club!" Odd's muffled voice said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"You Jeremie?" Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd asked in unison.

"I'm going to study the virtual and biographical components of XANA's virtual creations, research the habits of big cats, and find out the mass of obscure biotic and abiotic factors!" Jeremie proudly said.

Silence. The three stared at him. Odd was frozen, a pancake dripping with syrup on his fork held up to his open mouth. The silence was long.

Finally Odd cracked up laughing. It didn't take long for Yumi and Ulrich to join in too. Aelita just looked at them, confused.

"Jeremie, that's so sad! I feel for ya, buddy!" Odd screamed with laughter. Tears rolled form his eyes, he was laughing so hard.

"What!" Jeremie asked. "You guys are doing fun stuff too!"

They couldn't take it anymore. They laughed so hard the whole eighth grade turned in their seats and stared. Odd started choking on his pancakes. Their laughter became infectious after what seemed like the whole breakfast hour, so everyone gave at least a little giggle. Even Aelita started cracking up.

Jeremie felt embarrassed. He was the only one not laughing. "OK, so my interests aren't exactly in favor of a normal kid's summer!"

"You can say that again! I wasn't even sure what you'd said!" Odd yelled.

"Me too!" Ulrich said. "Me three!" said Yumi.

And they all howled with laughter again.

After lunch hour, they gathered on campus for their fifteen-minute break. Girls did somersaults, flips, and cartwheels. They gathered in groups and adored each other's outfits. Boys showed off skateboarding moves, skidding on the rails and racing on the walkways near the building. They had boom boxes playing at top notch and people were dancing. Most of this wasn't allowed, but Jim only said, "Slow down a bit, boys, on those skateboards! And turn the radios down some. Don't go completely crazy, now."

"Why is Jim not stopping them? This seems strange," Aelita said.

Odd and Ulrich were by a kid with a boom box having a dance competition. "Go Odd! Go Odd!" the kids around them were chanting while Odd break-danced. Then they changed to "Go Ulrich! Go Ulrich!" as he did a good Robot.

"Even Odd and Ulrich are joining them!" said Aelita.

Jeremie and Yumi stood next to her. Aelita just noticed Yumi was wearing her favorite dress. It was black, of course, with no sleeves and a knee-length skirt. There was a big black belt around her waist and she wore knee-high black boots. She had gloves with edges reaching just below her shoulders. The top halves of the fingers on the gloves were gone.

"It's a special day, Aelita!" Yumi exclaimed. "It's the last day of the school year! It's a special day because after this, we get a three month long summer break!"

"Oh! No wonder everyone's celebrating! It sounds great. I should have worn a dress!" Aelita said.

"You still have time to change! Break just started," Yumi told her. "And don't forget; tonight there'll be a summer dance at 6:00! It's three hours long!"

"Thanks Yumi!" Aelita said cheerfully. She skipped to her dorm, smiling the whole way. She opened the door of her armoire and pulled out her only and favorite dress. It was pale pink, of course. It had a flowing skirt reaching her ankles. A lavender ribbon was around the waist and the sleeves had bell cuffs. She put a lavender butterfly barrette in her hair. She wore her purple ankle boots too.

Then she walked back out on campus. She was walking back to Yumi and Jeremie to show them the dress when Sissy stopped her by the biology building.

"Well, well Einstein. Looks like you've outdone yourself on the second grader costume!" she snickered. Aelita frowned and looked at Sissy's own outfit. She wore a dark purple miniskirt, a yellow lace-lined tank top, and purple midriff-cut blazer. She'd even made her hair wavy and wore yellow heels and gold and purple make-up!

"I could say the same to you," Aelita simply said, slightly confused at Sissy's remark. She didn't think much like an Earth girl, since she was really virtual. She stomped away and back to her friends.

Odd and Ulrich were with Jeremie and Yumi, sprawled out on the ground, panting. Aelita stood near them and smiled down at their red faces. "Have fun?" she asked.

"Aelita, 'at you?" Odd exhaled.

"Man, you really do look like a princess!" Ulrich commented. They gave lifeless, brief laughs then sighed and went back to silently laying there like logs. "Who won?" Aelita questioned.

"Odd said he did, but then Ulrich argued that he did. So we don't know," Jeremie explained.

"Oh well!" Aelita shrugged. "Hey, by the way, Aelita, nice dress!" Yumi smiled. "Thank you," Aelita said.

"I think it's nice too!" Jeremie agreed. "Thanks a lot, Jeremie!" Aelita told him. She grinned. Who cared what Sissy said about her outfit? For all Aelita knew, Sissy was probably _jealous_.

"Hey, Yumi, are we doing anything other than the dance?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah," Yumi replied, smoothing out the skirt of her dress. "When the break's over..."

Little had she said about it when the first bell rang. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Well, why don't you follow us? It can be a surprise!" she started walking, Jeremie not far behind. Aelita went after them and Odd and Ulrich quickly staggered up and at 'em.

Aelita ran her fingers through her hair looking ahead of Yumi to see where they were headed. They traveled in a stream of howling, normal-turned-savage students. Everyone shuffled into the gymnasium/stage's side doors, the one nearest the part of campus meant for breakfast break. Sneakers gave out obnoxious screeches and scrapes from skateboards were heard. Binder, book bag, and backpack zippers made their weird little sounds, though talking drowned most out.

The gym was decorated with red, yellow, blue, green, orange, and brown streamers and paper murals of palm trees, beach-related things, and fruits and pretty much anything that had to do with summer. A yellow and red banner on the stage read, 'Happy Summer Kadic Jr. High!'

Principal Delmas stood erect and still by a microphone on the stage. His secretary, Jim, and other staff members sat in a series of chairs behind him. "Everyone take a seat," the Principal spoke into the microphone.

The bleachers were pulled out and Aelita took a seat with her friends in a row at the top. When everyone was seated Principal Delmas yelled into the microphone, "Who are we!"

"Kadic Jr. High!" everyone screamed. Usually they didn't say it too enthusiastically, but today they yelled it so loud Aelita thought her ears were going to pop.

"Sports teams! Who are we?" yelled Principal Delmas.

"The Kadic Cougars!" everyone simultaneously and deafeningly screeched, though he was only referring to the jocks and jockettes.

"Nice to see you all! As you know, it's the last day of the school year," said Principal Delmas.

Everyone cheered. "Yes, well, let's give congratulations to; the seventh grade, eighth grade, and ninth grade. Bravo!"

Everyone whooped and cheered and clapped. "Now," the principal continued. "We will now announce the grade that has shown the greatest level of good behavior, performance, and representation of our school. Then we will hand certificates to each individual student. The winning grade is... the eighth grade!"

The whole eighth grade hollered and cheered and screamed and jumped and celebrated. Odd and Ulrich did a silly little dance, Yumi cheered, and Jeremie yelled, "Congratulations to us!" He turned to Aelita. "You too, Princess!" They smiled at each other.

"First up," called Principal Delmas, "is..." and he called everyone up by alphabetical order.

First of Aelita's friends was Jeremie. "Jeremie Belpois!" He walked up, shook the principal's hand while beaming, took the certificate, and stood next to the person called before him. They were all being gathered in three lines of people in front of the stage.

Then the second of her friends: "Odd Della Robbia!" He walked up there and did what Jeremie did. Only difference was, he made peace signs with his hands and held them high above his head, the whole time, like a campaigner at a speech. "Oh yeah!" he yelled. The students loved it. They cheered and laughed.

"Yes, we all know how entertaining this lad is!" the principal said, and Odd stood next to the last person.

Right after Odd Principal Delmas called, "Elisabeth 'Sissy' Delmas!"

Sissy ran up to him, swiped the certificate from his hands, and hugged him. She then took the microphone and said, "Thank you Daddy! Thanks to everyone, especially my Ulrich!" She looked at Ulrich's face, which automatically grew pale. Sissy gave a stupid little wave. "Hi, sweetie pie!"

"OK, Sissy, you've said enough," the principal gruffly spoke. Everyone laughed as he pulled her from the microphone and pushed her to her spot next to Odd. She frowned and snapped to the giggling Odd, "What are YOU laughing at?"

Then came Yumi Ishiyama. Then Ulrich Stern. Finally, he called "Aelita Stones!"

She stepped up and took her certificate. It read:

To

Aelita Stones

You and peers of your grade level have shown a

significant example of model student behavior. Good

work!

Signed: Principal Pierre Delmas

"Enjoy your summer vacation!" he told her as she shook his hand. "Going to have some fun with cousin Odd?"

Aelita felt her heart jolt. "Uh... of course!" She walked down to the line. She stood and thought. Odd wasn't her cousin. She had no cousins. No family. No home. Her friends were great company and they helped her and all. But she wished she had that much more. Technically, Lyoko was her home and she had always called it that. But how could it really be that with monsters of XANA's wanting to destroy her instead of loving parents, siblings, and relatives?

It wasn't long until the principal said, "Nice job, Kadic Jr. High's eighth grade! You may all go back to your seats!" Aelita stood standing as students flooded past her and back to the bleachers like a rock in the way of ants headed homeward. Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Odd were the only ones that stopped beside her. "Coming?" they asked expectantly.

"Yeah," Aelita replied. They all took their seats again. Odd leaned back in his seat and sighed. "It'll be nice to go home, eh, my buddies?"

"Oh yeah, yeah," they all agreed. Aelita remained silent.

"Aelita?" Yumi looked at her.

"GOOD FOR YOU, BUT WHAT HOME DO I HAVE TO RETURN TO!" she screamed. The others were shocked. The clamor of the students stopped. Everyone stared in surprise. In that brief second the students noticed her, Aelita started to feel grief smothering her. Before she had thought of it and didn't think so much of it. But when she said it out loud the words sounded like each individual clang of a stabbing knife. Each individual attack XANA had ever launched on her friends and others. Each individual moment of sadness she or her friends had ever had.

For the first time in her life, she felt hot tears in her eyes. She clapped her hands over her face in surprise and sprinted down the bleachers and out the gym doors.

"Aelita! Wait!" Jeremie yelled. He ran after her, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd joining pursuit. Not far behind them were Jim and Principal Delmas.


	3. Blank

**Chapter 3-Blank**

Aelita had managed to lock herself in her dorm before anyone caught her. She'd never done anything like that, at least, not purposely. She simply kicked off her boots and crawled beneath the sheets of her bed. What would she do now? How would she get through the realization she had no true home?

Aelita was so frazzled. She closed her eyes and let tears slowly creep down her cheeks from her eyes and she silently cried herself to sleep.

1010101011010110101011010101000111101011101011

_"Jeremie, the Schipozoa..." Aelita said. She watched in disbelief as numbers continued to appear on the screen in front of the creature. '437910103 22105610 44461.'_

_"Aelita, what's it doing?" Jeremie called. "It's showing me numbers," Aelita answered._

KNOCK BANG KNOCK! "Miss Stones!" the voice of Principal Delmas yelled. "Are you in there? Open the door!"

"That was short-lived," Aelita mumbled to herself. She sat up and yelled, "I don't want to be bothered! I won't open the door! Not for anyone!" She buried herself in her bed sheets again.

"What if your friends spoke to you?" asked Jim.

Aelita paused. "That would be OK. But only my friends can come in!"

"Yes, alright Aelita! We are just trying to help, though," Jim said. Aelita got out of bed and opened the door. After Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd had all come in, she slammed the door shut. Yumi and Odd sat on Aelita's fluffy pink bedside rug. Ulrich leaned against the armoire, hands in pockets. Jeremie sat beside Aelita on the bed.

"So... what's up?" asked Yumi, in so quiet a voice it was almost a whisper.

"You heard me..." Aelita said. "I have no home."

"But... what about Lyoko?" Ulrich asked.

Aelita sighed and poured out all her thoughts of why she didn't really think of Lyoko as a home and about how worried and sad it made her she didn't have that or a family.

Everyone was silent after she finished. Yumi finally said, "I see." And then there was more silence.

"Y'know..." Yumi started after another while, "...you can stay at my house for the summer!"

"I'm going to be at Lake Aphrodite," Jeremie said. "That means near you, Aelita. So I can visit you both."

"We're only about twenty and thirty miles from you guys too," Odd and Ulrich added. "We could probably visit once in a while."

"So you see," Yumi said, "it all works out! You don't need an official home; you have us!"

Aelita smiled. "Thank you," she said. "I feel better." Everyone else smiled too.

That's when the first incident happened. Aelita couldn't breathe all the sudden. She felt like her lungs had just been swiped out of her body! She clutched her throat with both hands and in a split second she fell on the floor. The last thing she saw were her friends' terrified faces before she blacked out.

1010001010101010110011010101010101010

Aelita lay on the brown-amber ground of Lyoko's desert region. She slowly opened her eyes. She thought it must be a dream, but it was so real she knew it wasn't. "Jeremie!" she yelled. "How did I get here! Why am I here!" But Jeremie didn't answer. She was alone on Lyoko!

And she didn't even know how it happened.

Alone on Lyoko, confused and afraid.

What if XANA's monsters were around? Or worse; the Schipozoa? She would have to find a good hiding place. Right now she was in a thin and roughly circular piece of land floating above the Digital Sea below (AN: Friends who read this; the Digital Sea is below every piece of land in every region of Lyoko; if anyone were to fall in the Digital Sea they would be virtualized forever, so this is something avoided.). It was all an open field of virtual sand.

She walked to the side and looked down. There was another flat piece of land, covered in slabs of rock sitting upright. She could hide behind those, but how to get down there? It was so far.

"I wish I had a vehicle!" she shouted. Then she heard a faint _perrrr-annnggg_... It sounded like something was being virtualized! "Oh no! XANA is sending a monster!" She whipped around and saw... something flat and purple, floating above the ground. It was the Overboard, the hover board Odd used and it was one of Lyoko's vehicles! Her wish had come true! She hopped onto it.

Aelita simply willed it to move and it was heading forward. She kept thinking, 'Why did this happen? Since when did Lyoko grant wishes?' but she knew she had to hide. So she went quickly forward. Usually she would do flips and tricks with the Overboard on the way, but she didn't really feel like it right now.

As she flew she felt a sense of deja vu. She kept going and finally hopped off on the land of rocks. Suddenly a voice called out. "Aelita! Are you... are you in Lyoko?"

"Jeremie! I'm so relieved! Is there a tower nearby? I want to be materialized now!" Aelita answered.

"You're not in a tower!" Jeremie exclaimed. "No," Aelita replied. "Why? You're in the factory, right?"

"That's what I'm saying. I'm not in the factory and you're in Lyoko!"

"B-but... what! How can that be? When I'm in Lyoko and you're not in the factory you can only talk to me when I'm in a tower!"

"OK, OK, we'll figure this out later! Just... just relax! Right now, we have to get you to a tower or the Schipozoa may come!" All was silent for a minute. Aelita knew he was searching for the nearest tower. She moved in between two vertical rocks and crouched down. She looked out as far as she could into the desert and listened for monsters.

"OK!" Jeremie called. "The nearest tower is due north, 45 degrees."

"Thanks, Jeremie!" Aelita ran frantically from her place of hiding and hopped back onto the Overboard."

"Aelita, you're moving pretty fast. Are you... no never mind," Jeremie.

"No, what?"

"Are you on a vehicle?"

"Yes, Jeremie. It's hard to believe, but I just wished for it and it was virtualized!"

"This is getting stranger and stranger."

Aelita was swooping in the direction Jeremie gave her. "I see the tower! I'm going in," she called. Sure enough, the tall white figure stood like a ghostly silhouette against the sandy hills of the desert region.

She smiled at the sight of it, but no sooner had she done so than she heard the sound of lasers and red flashes flew past her. "Aaaaaaaaaaa!" she screamed as she turned around and saw Hornets of XANA's firing at... wait. Not her. The Overboard!

"Aelita faster!" Jeremie yelled. They're firing at the Overboard so it will be destroyed and you will fall to the Schipozoa!"

She sped forward focusing on getting to the tower. But to no prevail: the Overboard was destroyed and Aelita was falling at a fearful speed to the ground below!

"Don't worry Aelita; I'm now in the factory and I'm about to virtualize Ulrich and Yumi!" Jeremie said.

There, in front of Aelita, was the towering Schipozoa. It stood with an air of important status in XANA's monsters, waving its tentacles menacingly and hissing its inhumane and slightly throaty hiss. Aelita stood frozen, as she did many a time when in the presence of the creature.

"Jeremie!" she screamed.

"Aelita-!" cried Jeremie. "Don't worry! I'm bringing Yumi and Ulrich to you!"

Aelita felt another sense of deja vu, this time much stronger. The Schipozoa reached a single tentacle to her and held before her face. Aelita was breathing deeply with fear. 'What is it waiting for?' she thought.

She nearly fell over, jumping with the startling sound of a _blip_! There was a blue screen in front of the tentacle. '437910103 22105610 44461' flashed on the screen. Aelita was so scared. This was no mere coincidence. Her dream had come true... literally.

"Aelita, what is it doing?" Jeremie asked.

"It's showing me numbers..." Aelita almost screamed. She was breathing so hard she was almost hyperventilating. She looked at the Schipozoa and said firmly, "Tell me why. Tell me why you are showing me this."

Suddenly the world around Aelita dissolved in a blanket of white smothering everything. Aelita stood on white ground, with white sky and white surroundings. It was nothing but a blank. Images formed in her head, right out of the blue.

First was the image of a small girl, with adorable green eyes and long pink hair. She stood by a tall woman who greatly resembled her, the only difference being she had blue eyes. A pleasant looking man with a wide smile stood next to her and held her hand. They walked along a city sidewalk.

After that image faded came the image of the same girl, lying in a bed and looking very sickly, pale and with a grief-filled expression. A female voice called sweet and serene; "Don't worry, little Irene. You'll get better sweetie."

Then it evaporated to another scene; an image of a girl on a screen. Not just any girl; the same exact one. That Irene.

Aelita looked around her once again. The blank land was clear again.

"There is a connection. It's all connected," she said to herself. "I feel like I know this Irene."


	4. Translation

**Author's Note (AN): Friends who are reading this: I am sorry I didn't post the first few chapters as early as I said I would. I was so excited when I got home about it, but I forgot after a while. I swear, my forgetfulness is gonna kill me someday:P Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Keep checking when you get bored; I'll post every next chapter ASAP after finishing it!**

**Chapter 4-Translation**

Aelita was back with her friends, laying on her snug bed again. She hugged her plushies, her pink plushie hearts, her purple plushie ponies... different things. "I'm so confused. I don't want to be involved in this; I don't want it to happen again," she told her friends. They all sat on the floor by her bed. "Aelita, how did that happen?" asked Yumi. "After you fainted, you... dissapeared! Flickered and made noises like static, then just vanished! It was so scary!"

"I was scared too," Aelita said.

"Aelita." Jeremie turned to her. "What were the numbers the Schipozoa showed you?"

"437910103, then 22105610, then 44461," Aelita answered. "Why?"

"I can translate the code," Jeremie answered. He opened his laptop and started furiously typing. The others all watched. "Hm... that's... where?" On, no... not that..." he mumbled to himself.

"Jeremie." Odd looked at Jeremie with an eyebrow raised.

"Hm?" asked Jeremie, looking up from the screen. "Do you always talk to yourself? 'Cause it's awfully annoying."

Jeremie frowned. "Look who's talking." He went back to typing, this time without the mumbling. "Almost done... and... awwwww!"

"What?" Yumi questioned. "I have to wait an hour for it to be translated!" Jeremie whined.

"Well, that's OK. We got stuff to do on the last day of school anyway, right?" Yumi said. "Let's go to Beat and have some pizza!"

"The totally awesome, new, and exclusive hangout for teens?" Odd asked.

"Bingo."

"I am SO in!"

1010101011001010110101010101010101011001101

A litle while later the group zoomed up to Beat, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd on skateboards and Aelita and Jeremie on scooters. The whole front of the building was dark purple with stripes of optimistic blue and vibrant yellow. Pictures of pizza, soda, music notes, CD's, bikes, and teenagers dancing were painted along the sides and in between the black metal framed doors and windows.

The five walked in on a floor of tiles with geometric shapes in different colors painted on them. The tables and wooden booths and chairs all around were colorful and so were the walls and murals. Chinese lamps in every color of the rainbow served as lighting, along with white and blue icicle lights along the walls. A techno song blasted out of the speakers overhead.

The counter was mahogany wood, along with the frame around the smartly designed menu. A girl at the counter, looking to be about seventeen years of age, wearing a purple T-shirt and black waitresses' apron, both with a white Beat logo. Her strawberry blonde hair was up in a ponytail under her purple hat.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Stacie," she said with spunk. "Here for food, store, or dance floor?" She pointed to a sign next to her with different pictures advertising the dance floor and the store for Beat's clothing line called Groove, and of course the restaurant of various new and/or popular foods; burgers and hot dogs, a sushi bar (which was in the far corner on the right of the door), Mexican food, and salads, sandwiches, and soups.

"I think we'll do it all!" Odd said. The others agreed. They paid about fifteen dollars on cheese-burgers for everyone and Yumi had some sushi with Ulrich (Ulrich was trying it; Yumi and her family were originally Japanese so of course she wanted some). Then they paid two dollars each to get into the dance floor, but not after they all went into the Groove store and the boys, after having gotten bored fairly quickly and having gotten only a few clothes, watched as the girls went nuts over the different dresses and outfits and shoes. They could see the spending limit being chopped into tiny bits and then being burned and tossed in the garbage before their eyes.

At the dance floor only the coolest music was played; R&B, hip hop, techno and rock. The group busted out dancing whenever they heard the SuperSonics' newest song (AN: This is the song that is the end theme song to the Second Season Code Lyoko episodes; if anybody knows the name of it and told me in a review, that would be great). It wasn't until nine o'clock that they emerged from Beat, tired from dancing and carrying bags of packages full of take-out, leftovers, and new clothes.

"Oh, fudge monkeys!" yelled Odd. "We gotta get to the school, like, yesterday, or the school's probably gonna send out the police for us!"

They hastily hopped on their skateboards, trying to balance on them with the bags in their hands waiting for Jeremie and Aelita to tie their bags on the handles on their scooters and then they all sped off together. They traveled like speeding bullets down the sidewalk. "Race ya!" screamed Odd and he zoomed ahead of them. Ulrich went neck and neck with Odd trying to get ahead.

"What about you guys?" Ulrich yelled while staring ahead with unmoving eyes. Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremie weren't making much of an effort to get ahead like Ulrich was.

"No thanks!" yelled Jeremie. "Same here!" Aelita said. "I don't have to be fast; I don't have a dorm, remember? I live with my parents," Yumi explained.

"If the school doesn't kill ya, your parents SO will!" Odd yelled.

"Omigosh, you're right! I am so stupid!" Yumi yelled and she sped forward too.

They arrived at the school faster than they thought they would. Principal Delmas was at the front gates with Jim, both waiting for them. The gatekeeper stood right on the other side of the closed black, metal gates.

All was silent as the five rode up, slowing down. They looked down guiltily to the ground as Principal Delmas demanded, "I want you to tell me where you were! It's an hour and a half past curfew!"

"Principal, sir, isn't it the last day of school? We were just celebrating," Odd said.

"Where?"

"The new teen hangout, Beat."

"Hm... I suppose I can let you off easy. It is a day to celebrate and besides, it wasn't too terribly late and I can't punish you if there is no more school left in this year. Now go to your dorms and Miss Ishiyama, you head homeward."

The gatekeeper opened the gates and Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd walked in. Yumi yelled, "E-mail the 'thing' to me tonight, OK?" to Jeremie and then went off.

Good thing Principal Delmas didn't qeustion that. He simply walked silent and tall beside them as they walked to their dorms, putting their scooters and skateboards in the Storage room for them on the way.

As each person walked into their dorms the principal said, "Good night. Happy summer." When Aelita got into her dorm, locked the door, and made sure he was gone, she walked right over to her laptop on the desk and messaged to Jeremie.

His face appeared on the screen.

"Wanting the translation?" he asked. "Yes," Aelita answered.

"OK, get ready. It's pretty weird."

Something flashed up on the screen. Black letters over white background. It read: TRANSLATION OF 437910103 2279105610 44461: WHITE NOISE DAY.

"Jeremie, what is White Noise Day?"

"I don't know. I'd have to research it at the factory."

"Did you send it to the others?"

"Yeah, it's been forwarded to them. Anything else?"

Aelita got that dreamy look again. "No."

"OK... g'night."

And they both went to bed.


	5. Wondering

**Chapter 5 - Wondering**

Yumi sat on top of the sheets of her bed. It was a flat bed, like beds in Japan, of course. Very suitable for a girl originally from Japan. She brushed her short black hair until it was shiny and straight, then pulled it up into a high bun. She wore her usual pajamas: white spaghetti strap shirt with black shorts. Her room was dimly lit and tidy. The open door of her closet showed her neatly folded clothes on the shelves and the clothes on hangers perfectly straight and without wrinkles. Her desk was cleaned off, with a pile of books neatly tucked beneath a shelf with a picture frame showing her in her most recent school picture. A huge framed picture above her bed showed a picture of her next to her little brother and parents. Her floor was bare except for a few jumbo stuffed animals in a corner. The window across the room from her door was open, inviting a warm June breeze in. The smell of the season filled her nostrils.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came her little brother himself making faces while standing in his blue pajamas printed with lightning. "What are you doin' awake?" he sneered.

"Waiting for an E-mail. I can stay up as late as I want anyway," Yumi answered with an obvious hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I bet it's from your boyfriend, Ulrich!" he snickered. He danced around the room. "YUMI LOVES UUUUULLLLLL-RICH!" he sang.

"Hiroki, get out of my room, you banana chuckin' monkey!" she screamed.

"Hiroki, leave your sister alone," came her mother's voice from downstairs.

"OK!" yelled Hiroki. He walked out of the room. "G'bye sis! Hope ya get that E-mail from Uuuuullll-riiiiich!" he yelled over his shoulder, emphasising each syllable of Ulrich.

"Good riddance and it's NOT from Ulrich and he's NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" she hollered before slamming the door. She threw herself on her bed and sighed. "It had to be a little brother. Why not a nice cute kitty?"

A beep sounded on her computer on the desk. "Finally."

She walked over to sit in her office chair. "Now... what is it?"

She stared at the screen.

TRANSLATION OF 437910103 22105610 44461: WHITE NOISE DAY

"Huh? White Noise Day? What the heck is that?" she pressed the X in the corner and the E-mail page flickered off and went back to her desktop. Her wallpaper was of her in sixth grade wearing herfavorite hat; a skull capwith cat ears and cat eyes on it. A few clicks later she was instant messaging her friends:

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: U THERE O+U?

PURPLEDUDE12: YA. YOU GET JER'S E-MAIL?

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: YA. I DON'T GET IT, DO U?

PURPLEDUDE12: NOPE. WHAT THE FUDGE MONKEYS IS WHITE NOISE DAY? DON'T ASK ME, I JUST A KID

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: LOL! I'LL TRY 2 GET JER IN ON THE IM

Yumi made a few clicks and she finally got a hold of Jeremie. It was now a 3-way conversation.

2SMART4U: YA, WHAT'S UP?

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: COULD YA TELL ME WHAT IS WND?

2SMART4U?

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: WND

2SMART4U?

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: WHITE NOISE DAY!

PURPLEDUDE12: WHITE NOISE DAY!

2SMART4U: HECK IF I KNOW. NEED 2 RESEARCH IT 2MORROW FACTORY

PUREPINK1010: HEY WHAT'S UP ALL?

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: HI AELITA. WE WERE TALKING BOUT WND

PUREPINK1010?

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: WHITE NOISE DAY!

PURPLEDUDE12: WHITE NOISE DAY!

2SMART4U: WHITE NOISE DAY!

PUREPINK1010: I'M SORRY! SHOULD I NOT HAVE ASKED THAT?

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: NO, NO! IT'S OK. IT'S JUST THAT JER DID THE SAME THING AND IT ANNOYED US. DON'T BE GUILTY ( :

PUREPINK1010: OK ( : ANYWAY, WHAT BOUT WND?

PURPLEDUDE12?

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: ODD DON'T START

PURPLEDUDE12: SERIOUSLY?

2SMART4U: ULRICH, ATTACK!

PURPLEDUDE12: AYE AYE (ULRICH)

PUREPINK1010: LOL

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: LOL

2SMART4U: LOL

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: BACK 2 BUSINESS. SO, JER, U DON'T KNOW?

2SMART4U: NOPE ) :

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: AELITA?

PUREPINK1010: NO

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: SHOULD WE COME WITH 2 FACTORY 2MORROW?

2SMART4U: YA. SEE U ALL 2MORROW

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: K. ODD, ULRICH, U CATCH ALL THAT?

PURPLEDUDE12: YEAH. BYE!

**PURPLEDUDE12 HAS SIGNED OFF 8:27 PM.**

2SMART4U: BYE

**2SMART4U HAS SIGNED OFF 8:27 PM.**

PUREPINK1010: BYE

**PUREPINK1010 HAS SIGNED OFF 8:27 PM.**

**LYOKOGEISHAGIRL HAS SIGNED OFF 8:27 PM.**

Yumi shut off the computer and went to bed.

**AN: How'd ya like the IM names? I thought they were suitable for the characters. **

**This was a short chapter, too, eh? From here it gets REALLY good, K? So again, keep checking in for new chapters, 'cause it'll only get more awesome! (Yayness x 5!) **


	6. How Can It Be?

**The chapters will keep coming! It's only the second day and I got five chapters as I write this! At this rate, I'll probably finish it on, like, day six or seven! Trust me, I've written stories all my life, and never have I completed a story on day six or even seven! That's awesome, right? And remember, I said it would get better? Heh heh heh... (starts furiously typing awesome rest of story)**

**Chapter 6-How Can It Be?**

Next morning all managed to get to the factory; Yumi managed to get up early enough she was dressed, groomed, and heading to the factory before her mother came to her room to tell her to actually wake up, and Ulrich and Odd, quickly got out of the dormitory building with Jeremie and Aelita before wake up call. They just made it too; just before they scooted out of the building, 'Wake Up Sleepy Jean' was already blasting on the speakers in the building(that's how they woke the students in the morning).

In front of the factory the sounds of cars were making the strange echoing sounds they made early in the empty morning. The sky was a light gray blue powered by a pink-orange glow of sunrise at its edges. It was just a little foggy and moist. Odd's constant yawning sounded strange in the still, empty morning.

"Awwwww, I want breakfast!" Odd whined, rubbing his stomach.

"There's a club for that and it's called both of us," Ulrich said.

"Walking stomachs," Jeremie said. They finally got in the factory and into the elevator. It whirred down, then it stopped and the huge metal door opened. They walked into Jeremie's computer room, where there was nothing but metal walls and floor, a ceiling of massive amounts of wire, his computer with his chair in front of it, and probably the coolest thing in there; a metal platform with a virtual image of a 3-D map of Lyoko floating above it.

"OK," Jeremie said. He sat in his chair and started typing on the computer.

"If we don't know anything about it, how will we find out what it is?" asked Odd.

"I'll run simple searches on it," he replied. "I just type White Noise Day in and bingo, I should have results!"

"Yeah, but what if you don't find anything?" asked Yumi.

"Then I'll have to send you all with Aelita to Lyoko," he said. "You will have to go to Sector 5, Carthage, and retrieve the information from XANA's data."

"We might not have enough time," Ulrich said. "You know Carthage; Countdown, Mantas, Creepers, evrything bad about Lyoko. It is where XANA lives."

"Yeah, but if we have to we have to," Jeremie said.

He continued typing. They waited probably for hours until Jeremie finally said, no, screamed, "OH MY GOD!"

The rest of the group, who had been lazily laying on the floor, sat bolt upright. "What's wrong! Jer, what happened!"

"Everything's wrong! Everything's horrible! It's... I... how can it be! I-I should have known before... this..." he sputtered.

"Jeremie! Calm down, please, and tell us what's wrong!" Aelita told him.

He breathed, then shuddered. He mumbled something that sounded like 'Lco hifa dmdie.'

"Huh?" Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita in unison.

"Lco hifa dmdie," he mumbled again.

"Y'know, your words are pretty articulate and clear, there," groaned Odd sarcastically.

"LYOKO HAS A DOOMSDAY!" he screamed. "I said it! It's true! And it's happening soon and it'll destroy everything! It's true! It's true!"

Then he buried his head in his hands, ignoring his glasses. The rest grew pale and gaped at him, then turned back to Jeremie. Aelita felt every bit of happiness drain from her body. Her fear was indescribible, and she widened her eyes and asked with a shaky voice, "Jeremie... is White Noise Day Lyoko's doomsday? Is it really?"

"Yes," he sighed.

Aelita felt tears sting her eyes. This was... she'd never expected anything like this before. She thought she was going to break down when suddenly, something flashed in her mind. Another image. But she only caught a mass of pink color, then it dissapeared. And she just blurted out, "I can stop White Noise Day."

Everyone turned to her.

**Ha! I have succeeded in a cliffy... I think! (I hope I really am leaving you hanging!) And, hey, see, I told you it would get better! 'Cause, dude, I'm telling what now, that's as exciting as it gets, am I right? I'm right, aren't I? Heh heh, yayness:D**

**Next chapter: What does Aelita mean? Can she really stop it? Find out! Chapter 7-**

**Lyoko's Doomsday! Excitin' stuff, peoples!**


	7. Lyoko's Doomsday

**You asked for it, here's the next chapter! (Well, one person asked for it, BTW thanks for the review.) I just wanna remind you: IT'S GONNA GET SOOOO MUCH BETTER FROM HERE! Thank you, read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 7-Lyoko's Doomsday**

Jeremie lifted his head from his hands. His glasses were sideways and foggy and his face was blotchy red from crying.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I can stop it."

"But, Aelita, how can you stop a doomsday?" asked Yumi.

"Why ask! Aelita, if you can stop it, stop it!" yelled Odd.

"It's not that simple," Aelita told him.

"Huh?" the others asked in unison.

"OK, OK, let's just figure this out in an organized fashion!" said Jeremie. He took a deep breath, then said, "Aelita, first of all, how do you know you can stop White Noise Day?"

"I just know. I think it's one of those things that just come to me from Lyoko," she explained.

"OK," Jeremie said, "and how will you do that?"

"The day White Noise Day will come and the events it will bring are programmed in a part of Lyoko," Aelita said.

"Carthage?" asked Jeremie.

"Me," she corrected.

Silence. So much silence it was almost painful.

"Wow! That's great, Aelita! That means you can stop it easily, right!" Jeremie said.

"No. Remember, I told you it wasn't that simple?" Aelita told him. "To erase the coming of White Noise Day I must know everything about me first."

"Aelita, you're Aelita! So you already know yourself, don't you?" Odd asked.

"Obviously you don't know me either," she turned to him.

Odd shut up on the spot. "OK, then we better hurry; White Noise Day is programmed for July 2nd! That's in two weeks! Aelita, what do we need to know?"

"All about my past and how I came to be who I am," she answered.

"Oh, um, that's gonna be kinda hard..." Jeremie groaned.

"We can do it," she smiled. The rest smiled too.

"OK!" screamed Odd. He started pacing like an army officer. "WE HAVE EXACTLY TWO WEEKS TO HELP PRIVATE STONES STOP A DOOMSDAY! WE AIN'T GONNA BE HAVIN' NO BARBIE TEA PARTY EITHER!"

He stalked over to Ulrich and looked him fiercely in the eyes. "DO YOU READ ME, PRIVATE STERN!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!" he yelled.

"DISMISSED!" Odd finished. They all laughed. That boosted everyone's confidence.

"Now, Aelita," Jeremie said. "Do you have any idea where to start?"

"I had visions in Lyoko yesterday," she replied. "Of a girl. Her name was Irene. Do you know her Jeremie? I have a feeling she is an important person in solving the mystery of my past."

"No, I'm sorry Aelita," he answered. "But if you describe her, maybe I could find something on her. I'd research it all night, but I'd be willing for the sake of stopping this White Noise Day."

"OK. Well, she was very young looking and she had dark green eyes and long pink hair, the same pink as mine, just a little more red. Two people were on each side of her. I think they were her parents. Her father had brown hair and a beard, a little bit graying. He wore clothes like a teacher's. And her mother was pretty and looked exactly like her, except she had blue eyes."

"OK. Thank you, Aelita. Are you sure there's nothing else?" asked Jeremie.

"Yes. There was another image of her looking very sick. Then an image of her on the screen, like an image of us when we're being virtualized."

"OK, I'll check up on it. You guys go, OK?"

"OK," the group answered. They started to shuffle out, silent with thinking.

"And, hey, don't worry about it," Jeremie told them. "We've fixed disasters before!"

They all smiled, but weakly, because they were all thinking the same thing;

'No disaster this serious.'

**Next chapter: Aelita has more visions about Irene. She finds herself in Lyoko again and discovers XANA is doing the most unexpected. Chapter 8-The Dream That Never Was But Came True. **


	8. More Visions

**Guess what? With all the wind of oncoming winter, winds that are quite**

**strong, there have been power outages where I am. And, luckily, there**

**was a power outage at school! We only had, like, three periods and then **

**we got to leave at ten o'clock! My parents were surprised. Well, that was**

**good, because now I get time to write my story! Yayness! Sorry about**

**this one though... I had to shorten it and rename it! It doesn't have the un-**

**expected thing XANA is doing yet...**

**Chapter 8-More Visions**

Irene sat in a white wicker chair on the balcony of the upstairs den. She stared

in wonder at papers with what seemed like thousands of neat writing on them.

"Daddy!" she yelled. "Can I color on these?"

Her father, who was reading on the comfy beige couch in the living room, look-

ed out the balcony's glass doors at her. "No, dear. You've got lots of coloring

books in your room, you know."

"I know," Irene replied. "I just like this paper 'cause it's pretty."

She fingered through the different sheets and looked at the print on every single

one like an archaeoligist with an important find. On one sheet was a symbol, a

strange symbol she didn't recognize. A hawk and below it a ribbon with words.

'Hawk Science Industries.'

101010110101001101010101100101010

Aelita woke up to the ever-so-obnoxious beeping of her alarm clock. She slammed

a fist on the top of the clock, where the shut-off button was.

"You stupid thing!" she yelled. "I was on to something! Stop that and you'll be glad

when I save you from that doomsday!"

"What'sa talkin' about?" a voice called from the flat bed next to her. Yumi rose from

the mess of sheets, her eyes half closed and blinking and her hair as much a disaster

as her bed's current state.

"I had a vision about Irene," Aelita said. "Then the alarm clock woke me up."

"Oh, that sucks!" Yumi commented.

"I know!" Aelita agreed.

Yumi stumbled up from bed and to the window where she looked out to the sky. The

sun was rising. "Y'know, you don't need your alarm clock, let alone when it's still set for

wake-up call time. It's summer!"

"Oh, yes, I thought I should have done that!" Aelita exclaimed.

They laughed. "Well, should we go back to sleep?"Aelita asked. "How about we IM Jer?

Y'know, see if he's found something on Irene," Yumi said.

"Good idea," Aelita agreed again.

They walked across the room to Yumi's computer. Yumi sat in the office chair and Aelita

stood next to her.

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: JER YOU THERE?

2SMART4U: NOT NOW! RESEARCHING! MEET AT FACTORY 2DAY, 10:00!

MUST GO! TELL O+U!

Just like that it ended. "Well, you heard him," Yumi said. "Let's IM Odd and Ulrich and tell

them. So Yumi got Ulrich on his IM screen name.

SAMURAIGUY123: HEY WHAT'S UP?

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: I'M HERE WITH AELITA. JUST TALKED 2 JER. WANT-

ED 2 TELL U AND ODD SOMETHING. ODD THERE?

SAMURAIGUY123: NO, BUT I'LL TELL HIM IF U TELL ME

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: OK. HE WAS RESEARCHING, TOLD US 2 MEET HIM

AT THE FACTORY. HE MIGHT HAVE FOUND SOMETHING

SAMURAIGUY123: OK, GOT IT. BYE ( :

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: BYE ( :

Yumi shut off the computer again. "Wanna get some sleep?" asked Yumi.

Aelita nodded. "Yeah."

10101101010100101001010101010100101

A few hours of sleep, a couple of showers and getting dressed and a big breakfast with

the Ishiyama family later, Aelita and Yumi were in the small foyer of the Ishiyama house,

grabbing their backpacks. Aelita's was empty except for her laptop and cell phone. Yumi

only had a few books and her own cell phone.

Mrs. Ishiyama stood in the foyer, talking to Yumi. "So, you're going to have lunch with

the others at Beat and you'll be back in an hour?"

"Yes, Mama-chan!" Yumi kissed her mother on the cheek. "Say goodbye to Papa-san

and Hiroki for me!"

"Bye, Mrs. Ishiyama!" Aelita said. They ran out the door and grabbed their scooter and skatebaord from beside the porch steps, then opened the gate, stepped onto the sidewalk,

closed it, and sped off to their continuing adventure at the factory.


	9. That Dream That Never Was

**OK, HERE'S the rest of the chapter that was supposed to be one but was divided into two. Long story I don't wanna tell. Enjoy, as always!**

**Chapter 9-The Dream That Never Was But Came True**

Aelita and Yumi rushed into the computer room at the factory. Odd and Ulrich were already there looking over Jeremie's shoulder at the computer.

"Quarter past ten, ladies," Jeremie said, obviously annoyed. "Sorry," Yumi apologized. "Hey, Ulrich, I just realized something! How'd you and Odd get over here so quick when you're at your parents' houses?"

"We managed," Ulrich simply told her. "Come over here, Jeremie found stuff!"

The girls joined them in looking at the screen of the computer. A huge article next to a picture of a smiling girl with long pink hair and green eyes was on it.

"That's Irene!" yelled Aelita.

"Yes, I thought she would be," Jeremie said. "This is Irene Lita Hopper. I hacked into her confidential bio in the United Recordkeepers of Persons' computer program."

"What did you find out about her?" asked Aelita.

"Well, she was a two year old girl who supposedly died of a bad case of pnuemonia at that age," Jeremie explained.

"Oh, that's so sad!" exclaimed Yumi. "If I was her mother, I would have been really upset."

"It is pretty sad," Jeremie agreed. Odd, Ulrich, and, of course, Aelita also agreed.

"But get this. She lived in the Hermitage house and her father was Franz Hopper!"

Everyone gasped. "There must be a link between Lyoko and Aelita and Franz and Irene and everything then!" shouted Odd. "I feel like we're getting closer!" Aelita commented.

Aelita then stopped for a second. Something else flashing in her mind; more pink. It dissapeared quickly though, as before. Then Aelita blurted out, "I need to go to Lyoko!"

Everyone looked at her. "Why?" questioned Yumi.

"Yeah, yeah?" asked everyone else.

"I don't know. Something's telling me to go," Aelita explained.

"Alright then!" Jeremie said. "You heard her! Ladies, you go in the scanners first!"

"OK!" Aelita and Yumi said. They ran into the elevator and up to the scanner room. They stopped inside the golden lit room. Three different metal cylinders stood upright in different spots inside. Each one was hollow with doors in the fronts. These were the scanners. Two of them opened their doors. Yumi stepped in one and Aelita in the other.

The doors closed in front of Aelita. "Transfer: Yumi!" Aelita could only hear whirring in her own scanner. "Transfer: Aelita!" Wind rushed from the bottom of the scanner. It brushed through her hair and made it flow upward with the wind. Her clothes flapped with it too. Her body got a rushing feeling in it.

"Scanner: Yumi! Scanner: Aelita!" a circular rim fitting snugly to the edges of the scanner spun slowly down around Aelita.

"Virtualization!" The wind got stronger and pushed upward with force, making a WWHHHEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR! sound.

She couldn't see anything anymore. She couldn't hear anything except for WHOOSH sounds. Then she find herself falling to the green, grassy ground of the forest region in Lyoko.

She landed on her feet next to Yumi. "Ready for Odd and Ulrich to come?" she asked. Then came a hiss. An all too familiar hiss. "Yumi..." Aelita mumbled in fear. She looked up. There was the Schipozoa.

"Jeremie, why didn't you tell us the Schipozoa would be right here when we came?" asked Yumi. She whipped out her fan and got in front of Aelita.

"It's not on my screen though!" Jeremie exclaimed.

Aelita got back in front of Yumi. "Don't try to protect me until you know I need it," she told her. "Aelita?" Yumi said in disbelief.

Aelita looked up to the Schipozoa. "What do you need?"

It gave a hiss, although for some reason this time, it sounded... _friendly_. It pressed a tentacle to her forehead. Aelita got the same sensation it was doing something to her. But this time it was more calm and it felt like instead of taking from her, it was giving to her.

Aelita heard a hum of Yumi's voice. "Should I save you NOW?"

"No."

The Schipozoa took its tentacle off her forehead and gave another friendly sounding hiss. Aelita looked at it. "You gave me the ability to read your codes."

It hissed as if to say, 'Yes. Correct.' It then held out a tentacle in front of her face. A screen flashed in front of it. '1010 667105 AELITA.'

Aelita just blurted out the translation. "XANA helps Aelita."

The girls looked at it in disbelief. "I think... I think I'm gonna faint," Yumi said breathlessly. The Schipozoa flashed another message. '1010 667105 AELITA 2020963 248000.'

"XANA helps Aelita understand Irene.'

'1010 667105 AELITA 40056 20457.'

"XANA helps Aelita discover past.'

Yumi fell over on her back with a loud "Ohhhhhhh..." Aelita's heart was beating fast and felt like it was just gonna leap through her chest and hop away.

"If you're going to help, help," she commanded the Schipozoa.

**Exciting stuff, eh people? Next chapter: The group goes to Carthage, and are for once warmly welcomed into XANA's home and are guided to his secret tower database where Aelita finds more information that will help them. Chapter 9-Is This Actually Carthage? **


	10. Is It Really Carthage?

**I see people are surprised about the helpful side of XANA you never thought existed... (smiles) Read some more here! Lots of good stuff! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10-Is It Really Carthage?**

Aelita found herself in Carthage, on the huge blue and white platform spinning madly. Ulrich and Yumi stood next to her, and Odd staggered near her too. Then the spinning and the thin door opened. The Schipozoa emerged.

"Helo!" yelled Aelita.

"You NAMED it?" screamed Ulrich.

"A dumb name too!" added Odd.

Yumi elbowed him in the stomach. "You're a big encouragement."

"What? It is a dumb name. Hey, why don't you put it on a leash and go show it to everyone at school?"

"I like it," Aelita said. "It just came to me, anywho."

The Schi- er, _Helo_ led them to the blue corridor of opening and closing walls. "Is this a trap?" Ulrich whispered to Aelita. "No, it can't be. I can feel it."

"Ulrich may be right," Yumi whispered. "With the distraction of WND, XANA could be using you and making you believe he's not an enemy."

"Let me ask Helo some questions," told her.

"Helo!" The Schipozoa stopped and turned to her.

"Why are you helping all the sudden?"

Helo flashed her a message. "XANA wants to stop White Noise Day too. But why? You've tried to destroy the world too."

Everything was still and silent for a minute. Then Helo showed Aelita another message.

"XANA wanted to destroy Earth... PEACEFULLY?"

"What!" screamed Ulrich. "Your attacks weren't PEACEFUL! For all we know, WND is created by XANA!"

Helo flashed another message. Aelita translated again. "XANA would never create White Noise Day! XANA, believe it or not, always wanted to help! White Noise Day is as bad as all of XANA's attacks put together and worse! Compared to that, XANA's way of destroying Earth was peaceful! White Noise Day will be much worse! Communicating with Aelita, we may stop White Noise Day! Now, come."

Aelita looked at them. They all looked ashen and flustered. Helo kept creeping along. The group walked after it, with a doubtful and confused gait. "This is so..." Yumi mumbled. "ULRICH! Kill me now, please!"

"Yumi, don't even joke like that," Aelita said as she walked along. "And look."

In front of them was the tallest tower they'd ever seen, rising high above them. They all gaped at it. Helo gave Aelita another message. "This is XANA's own tower he uses to do everything including launching attacks and activating towers. Helo is telling me to go in."

Aelita walked up to the tower's base. She looked behind her at her friend's frustrated faces. "Be careful Aelita," Yumi said. "I don't know what's in there, but be careful."

Aelita nodded. She stepped slowly up to the tower's base, then even more slowly stepped in, blue ripples being emitted through the black-brown material. Inside it looked like a normal tower. Aelita stepped across the blue rings. At the center she rose up, did a slow mid-air flip like she always did, then landed softly on the upper platform. There she pulled up a data screen and started to investigate. First, she entered in a search for Irene.

Outside, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi stood uneasily by Helo. They were silent and didn't say a word, or in Helo's case, didn't make a single hiss.

"Hey, Jeremie," Odd finally said, "if we asked Helo questions, can you translate the code?"

"Remember the White Noise Day code?" Jeremie asked. "And it took me an hour to translate it? Not gonna happen, Odd. Wait for Aelita."

Inside the tower Aelita had found something. She looked at the screen for a minute, then gasped. "Jeremie!" she yelled. "What? Did you find something?" Jeremie asked excitedly.

"Yes! Irene has the same DNA code as me!"

There was silence. Just as Aelita was about to find more, she found herself outside the tower, sitting on the blue ground in front of Yumi and others. Helo hissed and waved his tentacles madly, stalking up to the tower. It stopped at the base and looked up at it.

"What's going on?" Aelita looked at Yumi. "Don't look at me!" Yumi said.

Then something very strange happened. The waves of blue gas around the tower billowed into a green color.

"Helo!" yelled Aelita. "What happened to the tower?"

Helo whipped around. It went up to her and showed her a message.

"Get out of Lyoko... it's not safe anymore...?"

**Cliffy! Ha ha! Next chapter: Aelita and the group rush out of Lyoko. They question what has happened, but Helo only tells them to stay away from the virtual world.**

**Days are dragging by... White Noise Day gets closer... Chapter 11-The Dusk Passes Too Quickly.**


	11. The Dusk Passes Too Quickly

**Wow, the last chapter was kinda short, eh? Well, we're getting closer to the explosive eeeeeeennnnnnndddddd...**

**Chapter 11-The Dusk Passes Too Quickly**

Aelita curled up in the dark colored sheets of her bed in Yumi's room. "I'm so worried. It's been three days since that day in Carthage with Helo," she mumbled. "Why did he chase us away?"

Yumi sat at the desk, staring at the computer screen with a flustered look, like the expression she had back on Lyoko. She was listlessly sipping herbal tea and eating chocolate covered bread, her usual midday snack. Aelita had some of her own, though it sat untouched on the table in the center of the room.

"I don't have a clue," she replied. "Jeremie's going to figure it out though."

"It's been days..." Aelita shivered, even in the eighty degree stillness of the hot summer day. Yumi was padding around the house barefoot, wearing a dark green T-shirt with a dog's face on it and black shorts. Hiroki and Mrs. Ishiyama had also donned summer clothes... even serious Mr. Ishiyama who had always worn suits was wearing at least a T-shirt all the time.

"Everything will be OK," Yumi told her. She shut down the computer and crouched beside Aelita, then gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Hey, how about we take a ride down the street? I heard a kid on Hudson Avenue unscrewed the cap on the fire hydrant. He did that last year and all the kids in the neighborhood were playing in the spray. It was so fun! You would love it!"

She grinned. Aelita smiled and flipped the sheets back. "All right! I have never done that!"

They went down the stairs, Yumi droning off to Mrs. Ishiyama and, since he was listening, Hiroki where they were going as they pulled on their shoes: Yumi's black flip-flops and Aelita's pink sandals. Yumi was now wearing jean shorts over a black one-piece swimsuit, Aelita wore a pink T-shirt over her own hot pink swimsuit.

Yumi grabbed her skateboard and held the gate open for Aelita and her scooter. They went speedily down the sidewalk, turning at the Elm St. (Yumi's street) and 21st St. corner, then onto Hudson Avenue. Aelita could see a wide, glistening white streak on the black pavement's horizon.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You'll see!" Yumi said. Her voice was shaking with excitement.

They rode further down and saw a yellow and green fire hydrant, gushing out a waterfall-like ribbon of water. It was everywhere! The street was soaked with it, numerous kids were screaming and running all over, their hair dark and sticking to their heads with water. Their clothes and swimsuits were dark with it, too. Their skateboards, bikes, scooters and such were all lined up a ways down the street, a safe distance from the water. The SuperSonics blasted somewhere not far away and some kids sat in front of the bikes, drying off and eating ice cream from the nickel store down the street.

"Hey, Dani!" Yumi yelled to a redheaded kid by the bikes, eating a cherry sno-cone with the air of a king.

"'Sup, Yumi?" he nodded. "Who's pinkie?"

"This is Aelita," Yumi said as the pulled up to a 'parking spot' behind him. "She started school with me and the guys a while ago."

"Oh, cool. 'Sup, Aelita?" He held out a fist toward her.

Aelita looked at Yumi nervously with the 'I don't know what he means,' look.

Yumi walked up to him and made a fist too. With her she hit his fist on the bottom, then top, then elbowed back then clashed fists with him. "'Sup?"

He looked a little confused it was Yumi instead of Aelita. But the other girl quickly followed the infamiliar gesture and did the same. "'Sup?" she finalized nodding her head like they had.

"K, lemme tell ya where's what. There..." he pointed to the fire hydrant turned Niagra Falls, "...is the public 'sprinkler', kindly provided by me. Then there's sno-cones and ice cream at the nickel store down there. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Enjoy." He walked off to a group of guys hanging out at bikes further down.

"Ready?" asked Yumi. "I like to start by running full speed at it, as close to it as possible. Then we get jetted back! When I count to three, go, OK?"

"OK!"

"One... two... three!"

10101011001010110101010101010101011010101

Later that day, as the sun was going down, Yumi and Aelita rode side by side back to the Ishiyama house, sopping wet and lapping at chocolate ice cream cones.

"That was great!" exclaimed Aelita.

"I know!" Yumi said. "Isn't Dani the best?"

They continued riding, down the middle of the empty, silent road. The sound of the wheels on the asphalt never sounded better and the long shadows being cast from the burning golden sun were a fantastic sight.

"Do you think he'd do that again?"

"Maybe."

The arrived at the gate and opened the creaky contraption and went inside the house. Mrs. Ishiyama came from the kitchen. She squealed when she saw them come in.

"Gracious, girls! I should think you would have dried off more by now!"

She scuttled away to the linen closet, then came back with fluffy pink towels. They dried themselves going upstairs to Yumi's room. They stepped inside and Yumi looked at her computer. An IM had just popped on there.

2SMART4U: TRYING TO FIND OUT WAT HELO IS DOIN. COME 2 FACTORY 2MORROW. ATTENDANCE MAJORLY IMPORTANT!

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: K. WILL DO

Yumi turned and looked at Aelita. "Looks like we've been hired to help the genius out again," she said.

101010101001010110101010010110010010

In the factory Jeremie was asking Helo questions on the factory computer's screen, Aelita translating.

"OK, Helo," he said, in an annoyed tone. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi looked over their shoulders.

"What is going on?"

"Lyoko is not safe," Aelita replied for Helo.

"WHY!" Jeremie yelled. "For the thousandth time!"

"Aelita must not come here. She must stay where it's safe. Lyoko cannot be accessed."

"Agggggggghhhhhh!" Jeremie screamed. He banged his head on the keyboard. "Oww..." he mumbled, just barely audible so everyone would think he was too frustrated to care about pain.

The others followed pursuit and groaned.

"If you won't give me answers, you useless squid, I'll find them myself!" Jeremie started a SuperScan on the towers. "Huh?"

Everyone got closer to the screen. "The towers..." Jeremie mumbled. "What's wrong with them?" Aelita asked.

"They're possessed by a program deep within unaccessable mega-programs."

"Translation, Einstein!" Odd grumbled.

"They're being controlled by something! Something that's not familiar to me."

"Is it White Noise Day?" Aelita looked at him. Everyone else followed her gaze.

"Maybe. It's most likely."

"Let me go to Lyoko!" Aelita told him. "I need to find out what's going on there!"

"No way!" yelled Jeremie. "There can be no going to Lyoko until I find out more about these towers. This may be what's causing the insecurity of Lyoko! I must make sure Helo is right before doing anything risky like that."

Aelita screamed with frustration. "Aelita... don't overload!" Yumi cautioned.

"Too late to say that!" she shrieked and with that, stormed into the elevator.

"Aelita, don't go!" Yumi yelled. She ran to the elevator, too, but the doors closed in her face. "Urgh..." She slapped a hand to her face, groaned, and then sighed and turned to the others. "If we don't get rid of this banana chucking White Noise Day..."

Aelita, who was now outside, stared at the dusky June sky. The gold-orange and faded pink shown beautifully over gauzy ribbons of clouds gathered on the horizon.

"The dusk passes too quickly," she muttered. "The bronze rays never looked more like coal and the comfort of summer never felt so much like the cold of winter."

She walked sadly over to the manhole on the bridge and had a grief filled walk back to the Ishiyama home.

**Yes, I realize now I have typos in my stories a lot. (Boo hoo...) One of the fallacies behind my great writing is that one of my mottos on the subject is: Who cares about an outline, rough copy, and proofreading? Well, I might wanna reconsider on that...**

**Next Chapter-Tension is building in the group, especially in Aelita. The frustration and anxiety is getting to them. Chapter 12-The Month of Rain**


	12. The Month of Rain

**To All: I am open to ideas for a story I can write after this one is finished. When I know what kind of story I want to make, I'll let you know. I'd prefer my next stpry be a Code Lyoko series. Thanks. Enjoy this great chapter!**

**Chapter 12-Month of Rain**

Aelita sat on her bed, looking stoic staring at the wall. She was just trying to get at Yumi, who had been trying to get her on Jeremie's side.

Problem was, she was doing the exact same thing.

Odd and Ulrich wouldn't even talk to them. Jeremie was in constant communication with Yumi, trying to find out things about what the others were doing because they wouldn't talk to him. The group was in chaos.

Aelita stood up. She started toward the door. She heard Yumi take a breath to speak. Before she could say a word, Aelita spun around and snapped, "Shut up!"

Yumi's eyebrows shot up and she frowned, obviously hurt. For some reason, Aelita regretted it though it was what she was aiming for.

She walked out and ambled down the stairs. Hiroki ran after her, having popped out of nowhere. "Hey, what'sa doin'?"

"Go away."

"Man, you're just like my sister!"

He ran off and Aelita arrived in the kitchen. Afternoon sunlight poured in the window, accompanied by a light breeze. Mrs. Ishiyama was reading and drinking tea at the table.

"Oh, hello, dear. Having a good time with Yumi?" she asked.

Aelita was silent for a second.

"Aelita?"

"Sure."

She walked out of the room and went outside. She went to the sidewalk, no scooter, just a pleasant walk to calm her.

She went along, observing the kids on stampedes through their backyards, running through sprinklers, playing tag, or shooting hoops. In some driveways adults and their kids were scrubbing cars, spraying each other with hose water and laughing their heads off.

Aelita found herself having gone half way around the block when the sky got cloudy. The outside activities began to slow or stop. It got cloudier and cloudier as Aelita went all the way around the block and back to the Ishiyama house. She decided against going back inside and instead walked down the street, turning corners here and there, not knowing where she was going.

Before she knew it she was walking downtown. Stores were bustling with shopping people. The streets were crowded with three o'clock traffic. Sidewalks were filled with people and kids on bikes. Aelita fought past them and kept walking.

Way down the busy road was an area a little less businessy and a little more remote. There she saw a dirt road trailing off under a wooden archway with 'Lake Aphrodite Campground' painted on it and into a huge green landscape. She could see a huge blue-gray lake shrouded with swarms of people and a field of countless trailers out past that.

Rain started to fall, very lightly, in a sprinkle from the sky. Soem people left the lake, though many stayed. A boy with wheat colored hair stood on the shore yelling. Lake Aphrodite was close enough that she could hear what he was saying.

"AELITA! HEY!"

He waved frantically. Aelita frowned. It was Jeremie. She piveted around and walked away.

"NO! WAIT, DON'T GO!"

Aelita just quickened her step. As she walked along the rain came down harder. She could hear thunder and when she saw a flash of lightning, then she was alarmed. She turned to go back, but she didn't recognize anything behind her. Uh-oh.

"Uh... oh... I'm lost..."

She whimpered and sighed. It was a remote area. Not many people. And her friends had never told her how to handle it herself if she ever got lost.

She stood and started to silently cry. "Think... Aelita, think..."

Meanwhile in the Ishiyama house, Yumi, Hiroki, and Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama sat eating dinner in the kitchen. Their parents were concerned Aelita wasn't there, though Yumi and Hiroki were feeling sour and didn't give a flying whoop.

"Yumi," Mr. Ishiyama said, "where is Aelita?"

"Why do I care..." she grumbled under her breath.

"Hmmmmm?" Mr. Ishiyama asked with a stern edge.

"I don't know."

"We're going to go look for her then," Mrs. Ishiyama said. She set down her bowl of noodles and went to the foyer. Everyone watched her.

"Well? Get your raincoats!"

**Oh, no! Aelita is lost! How do you find out what happens? Gotta read. I am so evil! I have cliffys and confusing twists everywhere you look! Mwahahahaha!**

**Next chapter-Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie all try to find Aelita. Chapter 13-Lost**


	13. Lost

**Chapter 13-Lost**

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: AELITA IS LOST

2SMART4U: WAT!

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: YEAH. DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS...LEFT YESTERDAY AND DIDN'T COME BACK. MOM+DAD FREAKING OUT, CALLED THE POLICE AND SEARCHED 4 HOURS.

2SMART4U: THIS IS TERRIBLE!

PURPLEDUDE12: WAT'S TERRIBLE?

SAMURAIGUY123?

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: AELITA IS LOST

PURPLEDUDE12: (SPITS SODA ALL OVER COMPUTER SCREEN)

SAMURAIGUY123!

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: YEAH, POLICE AND EVERYTHING

2SMART4U: WAT IF SOMETHING, Y'KNOW, SOMETHING SOMETHING, HAPPENED 2 HER?

SAMURAIGUY123: DON'T EVEN THINK LIKE THAT BUDDY

2SMART4U: IT COULD HAVE HAPPENED!

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: WHINE, CRY, AND FREAK OUT ALL YOU WANT, I'M GONNA LOOK FOR HER. WHO'S WITH ME?

PURPLEDUDE12: I'LL GO IF THE OTHERS DON'T COME AND WE DON'T TALK

SAMURAIGUY123: DITTO

2SMART4U: DITTO

SAMURAIGUY123: SO, WHO'S IT GONNA BE YUMI?

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: YOU DORKS! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FIND YOUR MISSING BEST FRIEND BECAUSE WE'RE A LITTLE TICKED? WELL, I DON'T PICK ANY OF YOU! AND DON'T BOTHER TRYING TO APOLOGIZE NOW!

**LYOKOGEISHAGIRL HAS SIGNED OFF 12:49 PM.**

**SAMURAIGUY123 HAS SIGNED OFF 12:50 PM.**

**PURPLEDUDE12 HAS SIGNED OFF 12:51 PM.**

**2SMART4U HAS SIGNED OFF 12:51 PM.**

Yumi turned in her chair and frowned. She looked over to the bed next to hers, which should have had a certain pink-haired thirteen-year old in it.

"Mmmmmm... what am I gonna do?" she mumbled, slapping a hand to her forehead. "I should have been more concerned about Aelita and less concerned about that stupid little spat."

She walked across the wooden floor, then paced the room. "If I was a materialized virtual girl who's ticked off at my best friends, where would I go?"

For what seemed like forever, she contemplated her situation. Finally, she came to a decision.

"Lake Aphrodite."

She remembered an old myth of the town her mother's friend, Mrs. Salzman, had told her. "Everything that is lost always ends up by Lake Aphrodite. That's because there is an old, old story that once Aphrodite, goddess of love according to Greek mythology, once came down from Mt. Olympus to see that land that is now our town. She saw the lake and she found it very beautiful.

"So, she declared the lake property of hers. To make sure no harm came to it, she created a spirit, with the beauty of her own self. It guarded the lake for her and legend says it still does. And it is so beautiful, it attracts the attention of anything. So, if there is anything lost, it will eventually end at Lake Aphrodite, whether it realizes it is being attracted to the spirit's beauty or not."

Yumi didn't believe in stories like that very much, but where else would she start? She walked over to the computer and started to IM Jeremie, who she knew was taking a vacation at Lake Aphrodite.

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: HEY, SMART ALECK!

2SMART4U: WAT!

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: YOU'RE SURE YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE AELITA IS?

2SMART4U: NO! I'M NOT!

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: DID U EVER, AND I MEAN EVER, SEE HER AT LAKE APHRODITE?

2SMART4U: O, YEAH, SHE WAS WALKING BY YESTERDAY. I TRIED 2 GET HER ATTENTION, BUT SHE WOULDN'T EVEN WAVE

LYOKOGEISHAGIRL: TY. BYE!

Yumi scrambled up from her seat and got her raincoat from her closet. She slammed the door shut and looked at the calender. She gasped. It couldn't be!

It was June 30th, the last day of June!

"Oh, no... White Noise Day! Aelita!" Yumi shrieked. She dropped her raincoat and scrambled out of the room and down the stairs so fast she tripped twice. She fled, out the door, without telling her mother where she was going. The rain fell in waves on her head. She was soaked in no time as she grabbed her skateboard and continued going at an incredible speed to Lake Aphrodite.

Yumi didn't care about her drenched clothes and hair. She needed to find Aelita. She had to apologize, not just because of White Noise Day, but because she'd realized their friendship was more important than anything.

She had arrived at the entrance of Lake Aphrodite. The bushes by the rickety wooden fence around the lake property were making an unnaturally loud brushing sound. Yumi looked in a few bushes, and in one found...

"C'mon, boy! C'mon, Kiwi! Sniff 'er out!"

Odd was on the other side of the bush, in a purple striped yellow raincoat, holding the leash of Kiwi, who was sniffing around inside the bush.

"Hi."

Odd's head whipped in the direction of Yumi's. "Oh, uh, h-, erk... hi!" he sputtered.

"How come you're here?"

"I heard Aelita was hanging out here before she dissapeared."

"From Jeremie?"

"Hey! How'd you know?"

A voice that was neither Odd's nor Yumi's rang out over the mucky, rainy landscape. "Odd, what's all the noise? Did you find her?"

Ulrich stepped out from behind a tree by the fence. He frowned from beneath the hood of his forest green raincoat, then just got a look of confusion.

"Uh, hi Yumi."

It was silent. The sound of pattering rain on the grass and road and shrubs and the tall oak Ulrich stood next to nearly blew her mind.

"I can't take it anymore."

Odd and Ulrich looked at Yumi.

"I don't want to be mad at you guys. You're my best friends. I'm really sorry."

"We forgive you." Yumi smiled as Ulrich walked up next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Odd came up and did the same. "Yeah," he said. "Besides, I feel so stupid about the whole thing I keep thinking the tree is doing algebra."

They laughed. A good hearty laugh. Then they heard a voice behind them.

"We forgive you too, Yumi."

They turned around. "AELITA!"

Jeremie stood right there, next to a shivering Aelita. They all swarmed toward her and hugged her with joy. As Yumi embraced her, she kept whimpering, ""I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." until Aelita interrupted her. "Didn't you hear Jer? I forgive you!"

They all stood and smiled. For a moment Yumi forgot the cold of the stale rainwater what with the warmth of her happiness, until her body shivered violently. "Hey, let's all go to my house!" Yumi said.

And they all walked back to her house, making jokes, laughing, and talking along the way.

**Awwwwww, isn't it cute? Nah, just kidding! But it still just warms your heart, don't it? I could hug my cat right now!**

**Next chapter: Aelita and the gang have a race to stop White Noise Day to win. Chapter 14-White Noise **


	14. White Noise

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Here we go, Ch. 14! Only a few chapters until the end! Wooooooohoooooo!**

**Chapter 14-White Noise**

An hour long hang-out session at Yumi's house, including all five friends, and Yumi finally remembered to remind them: it was June 30th and White Noise Day was on July 2nd.

Odd, he was gulping soda when she said it, lowered the soda can and gagged on the fizzy drink, then swallowed it with great effort. "WHAT!" he screamed.

"AAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" evryone else shrieked. They scrambled to Yumi's computer and looked at the computer calender. They sputtered and stared at the huge 30 June 2005 type on the computer screen, in alarm and horror.

"ALRIGHT!" hollered Jeremie. Everyone turned and gaped, wide-eyed and ashen faced, at Jeremie.

"Here's what we're gonna do!" He held up a fist authoratively. "Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, you're all going to Lyoko! I agree with Aelita! Who cares about Helo? If he won't tell us what's wrong, I guess we'll find out what's up ourselves when we go there!"

Everyone cheered. "Aelita," he said. "When is a good time to go?"

"Very early tomorrow morning. I know I'm so close, but we still need as much time as possible."

"Alright. Sneak out of your houses, 5:00 AM, and get to the factory. We have a world to save."

They cheered again.

"What's all the noise up there?" Mrs. Ishiyama called.

"Nothing!" Yumi yelled.

She smiled at the rest of them. "We can do it."

10101010100010101010101001010101010101010

Yumi was sitting next to the elevator, yawning and listening to music on a portable radio she had brought. The SuperSonics were playing from the CD Yumi had in the CD player. She'd listened to it about three thousand times, with how long she'd been waiting, so she switched it to radio.

"Hello, I'm Glenn!" came a man's voice.

"And I'm Noel!" a woman said.

"And you're listening to..." they said in unison, then voices sang; "103.3 WKFR!"

Then another man said, "Today's best music!"

Then Madonna's song "Hung Up" started playing. Since she was alone, Yumi sang with it tapping her foot in time with it.

"Every little thing that you say I'll do, I'm hung up... I'm hung up on you... waitin' for your call, baby, night and day..."

She quickly stopped tapping and singing as she saw Odd and Ulrich hop from the overhang under the window toward the ceiling of the factory and onto ropes like a couple of Tarzans. They slid down it and jumped off and landed like professional acrobats by Yumi.

"Where were you?" Yumi quipped.

"Places," Odd replied smugly.

Just then Aelita came swooping down beside them, Jeremie close behind. "OK, ready, ladies?" Jeremie asked, standing by the elevator.

Yumi and Aelita smiled, whereas Ulrich and Odd yelled at Jeremie.

"For an Einstein, you sure don't know gender difference, do ya?" Odd retorted.

They all smiled and laughed, stepping into the elevator. The metal box went down to Jeremie's computer room. Little did they know of what would happen.

Aelita stood in the elevator and felt a feeling of anxiety and even fear.

"Guys, I feel kind of..." she started to say, then Odd cut her off.

"Afraid? There's a club for that, and it's called me and you."

"Hey!" Ulrich said. "That's my joke!"

Everyone laughed except for Aelita. "I'm serious," she started to say as the elevator clanged to a stop and the doors started to open. "I- what's that sound?"

Everyone stopped and listened. Over the sound of the elevator doors coming apart, they could hear a faint noise. An unfamiliar noise. A monotonous _beep_-ish sound, unchanging and constant.

Then the doors opened and the noise was VERY, VERY loud. Aelita screamed and covered her ears as best she could. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie did the same.

"WHAT IS THAT AWFUL SOUND!" screamed Yumi.

"WHAT?" shouted Jeremie. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"THE SOUND! THE SOUND! WHAT IS IT?" she repeated, quite shrilly.

"IT'S WHITE NOISE! SOMETHING IS WRONG!" he answered.

Aelita looked at the virtual map of Lyoko. "OH NO!" she hollered.

"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" everyone asked.

"LOOK! THE LYOKO MAP! LOOK AT THE ICE REGION!"

"YOU WANT TO BOOK AT THE DICE LEGION? HUH?" Odd yelled.

"NO! I SAID LOOK AT THE ICE REGION! ON THE MAP!"

Everyone looked to where Aelita was referring to. They were so astonished they couldn't even gasp. "WHERE IS THE ICE REGION?" screamed Ulrich.

Indeed, the ice region was gone; there was only a bright white spot in its place.

"I NEED TO GO TO THE SUPERCALCULATOR TO TURN OFF THE WHITE NOISE!" Jeremie told them.

He ran to the elevator and stepped inside. "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK! HANG IN THERE!"

He quickly took his left hand from his ear and pressed the button on the elevator's button pad, leading to the supercalculator room.

He was relieved when the doors closed. When he got to his destination, there was no white noise in there, just a faint thrum of it fromthe computer room. He sighed in relief and went rapidly to the supercalculator. The great machine rose up, its chasse of magnificent shining streaks of gold over black. Steamy gas billowed from it as it rose up from the ground. Jeremie fiddled with it for some time before he heard the white noise stop and his friends cheer.

He rode the elevator back up and when he was back his friends smiled at him and followed him as he went back to his computer. He sat down and started typing furiously.

"I'm looking for why the ice region dissapeared," he said.

For a few moments mystery lingered in the air as evryone watched him run searches.

"Bingo. Just as I suspected."

"What did you find?" Aelita asked.

"White Noise Day scheduled for Earth is tomorrow. White Noise Day scheduled for Lyoko..."

He sighed. "It's today, isn't it?" Yumi said quietly.

"I should have known. Ice region's dissapearance was scheduled for five AM. That already happened. The forest region is scheduled for noon, the mountain region for four PM, and the desert for six PM."

"What about Carthage?"

"For some reason, it's not scheduled until the same time Earth is destroyed. That's probably what the program is going to use to generate White Noise Day."

"What if we destroyed Carthage then? Is it possible?"

"No. Aelita will have to go to Lyoko. Everyone to the scanners."

And they marched to the scanners at his command, knowing it may have been their last chance.

**You can just see a fantastic end coming, can't you? Ooooooo, I'm so excited!**

**Next chapter: Aelita and friends go to Lyoko. After Aelita enters XANA's tower in Carthage, she finds out Irene isn't as far away as she seems... Chapter 15-Meeting with a Ghost **


	15. Meeting With a Ghost

**Well, someone in the reviews asked why it was White Noise Day and not Blue Noise Day. Weeeeelllll, I think there's only one color of noise. Besides, if there is a blue noise, then it probably wouldn't have the same definition. I chose white noise, 'cause, well, how should I say this? OK, sometimes you turn on your TV and it's kinda screwed up and it's snowy or blank or something and it makes this obnoxious noise, kind of a long beep. That's white noise, and it kinda has to do with virtual-ish computery stuff. So, if your TV is blank and makes white noise, then if Lyoko were destroyed by the doomsday, then it would probably make white noise, right?**

**OK, enough explanation, more story! Woooohoooo!**

**Chapter 15-Meeting With a Ghost**

First Ulrich landed on the grassy ground of the forest region, then Odd, Yumi, and last Aelita. Aelita instantly looked up. Helo loomed over.

It hissed and waved its tentacles. It showed yet another message and Aelita translated it. "Helo told Aelita not to come to Lyoko. Why are you in Lyoko?"

Ulrich stepped in front of Aelita, looking angry, his sword drawn.

"Listen up, you mutant!" he yelled. "We're in Lyoko and we are NOT getting out without a fight! If you want to banana chuckin' help Aelita out so much, then let her into Lyoko! It's the only way!"

Ulrich stared at the creature intimidatingly. After a moment of silence, Helo hissed lowly. It went past the watchful Ulrich to Aelita and showed her a message. "Alright," Aelita said for him, "you may enter Lyoko, but under a couple conditions. First of all, XANA will send monsters to protect you."

"We're OK with that!" Odd exclaimed.

"Second of all, you must at least listen to and consider my advice. I know the place under conditions of White Noise Day well."

"Sure," Yumi agreed.

"It settled then. You may stay on Lyoko."

At that moment, such a great army of XANA's monsters appeared, none of the five kids had ever though it possible. Kankralots, Hornets, Tarantulas, Krabs, Megatanks, Bloks, even Mantas and Creepers, who usually hid in Carthage! Uncountable amounts of each flocked around them.

"Holy fudge monkeys!" yelled Odd.

"Looks like we're getting a break! Alright!" Yumi cheered.

"Question is: what exactly are they protecting you guys from?" Jeremie told them. "They can't shoot and devirtualize a scheduled program."

"One thing is for sure, I need to get to a tower," said Aelita.

"For?" Ulrich asked.

"I need a way tower to get to XANA's tower in Carthage. There's more information there than I could ever find in a regular tower."

"OK. To the forest region way tower!" Jeremie said.

Instantly, the Overboard virtualized in front of Odd, the Overbike in front of Ulrich, and the Overwing in front of Yumi. They hopped on their vehicles, Aelita climbing onto the Overwing with Yumi.

They took off, and at that instant XANA's monster army followed them at the same speed! They looked like a wave in a sea that was going right after them!

"Wow!" Aelita breathlessly said.

"I know, it is pretty cool," said Yumi.

They soon arrived at the way tower a few more words of astonishment later. They landed beside it and Aelita went in alone. Before that, though, she turned around and gave everyone a thumbs-up with her hand. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi did the same. Helo gave a friendly hiss and the monsters all made little noises that might have been cheers.

Aelita walked into the green lined tower. Inside she was astonished by the site around her. The programs on the walls and the rings on the platform were lit with a green color!

"Hmmm..." she mumbled. She floated up to the upper platform. There she was starting to look at information on the now green screen, when a voice echoed through the tower!

"Aelita?"

Chills went up her spine. Her heart raced.

"H-h-h-hello?" Aelita asked with a shaky voice. 'Please don't answer, please don't answer...' she thought.

"Aelita, are you here to help me?"

Suddenly a wavering image of a green eyed little girl appeared in front of her. And the image looked eerily familiar.

"I-I-I-I..." Aelita stuttered. "I-Irene!"

**Dun-dun-dun! Cliffy! Make sure you read the next chapter!**

**Next chapter-Aelita has a discussion with Irene. She finds out all she needs to know...**

**Chapter 16-Irene Is Still With Me**


	16. Irene Is Still With Me

**OK, I see in the reviews people are getting a _leetle_ too excited about wanting me to post new chapters faster than ASAP. Well, relax! They'll always be posted as quickly as possible. Rome wasn't built in a day!**

**Chapter 16-Irene Is Still With Me**

"Irene?"

Aelita reached out to the hazy figure of the girl. Her hand went right through her!

"My soul and mind remain," she said, "but my image is a virtual projection."

"I'm... I'm a little confused," Aelita sighed.

"You're supposed to help me," Irene said.

"With what?"

"You're supposed to help me find mommy and daddy. I can't find them. The computer tells me Aelita is supposed to help me. Aren't you Aelita?"

"Yes, but why me? What computer? I have so many questions, I don't know where to start."

Irene looked like she was about to cry. "You're not going to help me?"

"Oh, oh, I'll help you!" Aelita assured her. "I'm just confused."

"Aelita, what's going on?" Jeremie's voice echoed through the tower. He had been quiet the last few seconds. Probably too astonished to speak.

"I find Irene," Aelita answered.

"You found her? We have hundreds of questions to ask her!"

"We just got a hundred more."

"So I heard. Let's try and get this straightened out."

Outside the tower Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd stood impatiently outside.

"Wasn't Jeremie supposed to tell us when Aelita got to Carthage?" groaned Odd.

"He hasn't given us word yet," Yumi said. "HEY JER! What's up?"

Jeremie answered soon. "I'm sorry, but Aelita is not in Carthage. I don't think she's going."

"What! Why not?" yelled Ulrich.

"Something is happening in the tower..." Jeremie said.

The three looked at each other in wonder.

"So, Irene," Aelita said softly to the aroused little girl in front of her. "Who is the computer?"

"I don't know. He doesn't look like computer. He looks an... an... an..."

Irene paused. "Aaaa-toe-pus." She stressed each syllable.

"An octopus?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah!" Irene said. "He gots lots of arms!"

"Helo..." Aelita said to herself.

"He says he's a computer and he tells me all kinds of stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"He says daddy made him and the place we're in. He says daddy made the place so I would see him and mommy again. And he said you gots to help me see them."

"Who's your daddy?" Aelita asked.

"My daddy. He lived with me and mommy," Irene answered matter-of-factly. "Daddies always live with mommies and their little girls and boys, silly!"

"Yes, but do you know his name?"

"Daddy. But sometimes other people called him somthing silly."

"Did they call him Franz Hopper?"

Irene gasped and her eyes got wide. "How did you know that? Are you magic, like a unicorn or a princess?"

"Well, it's clear," Jeremie said. "She's a main link."

"Hi, boy!" Irene yelled. "What's a man lint?"

"Kind of," Jeremie corrected.

Yumi was screaming questions at Jeremie outside the tower. Most of the questions were: "Jeremie, what is going on in that tower?"

Finally Jeremie answered.

"Aelita is having a very important conversation with Irene!"

The Lyoko crew gasped. "Irene?" "Really?" "Dude, this is like a movie!"

"Well, she's helping, but not too much. Since she's so young, she doesn't know or understand much."

Aelita heard what Jeremie had said in the tower. She watched Irene as she put her hand through the platform she sat on, hand in, hand out, in, out, in, out.

"You can say that again!" Aelita said. She turned back to Irene. "OK. Why am I going to help you?"

"Look at my hand!" Irene giggled.

Aelita looked at her for a minute, then sighed. "Hoo, boy. This is gonna be a toughy."

For hours on end, Aelita tried to get Irene to answer her question. Aelita thought she was going to fall and die any second, she was so frustrated. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd lay outside the tower recounting the adventures they'd had in the past. XANA's monsters were laying, too, and believe it or not, some were actually napping.

Jeremie fell asleep in his chair in the computer room, the incessant 'why me' question from Aelita easing him to sleep. Then he awoke to the sound of screaming and white noise getting louder and louder.

"Ah-wha- what's happening?" he screamed into his microphone.

"Something is swallowing the forest region!" exclaimed Yumi.

Indeed, back in Lyoko the forest region was being devirtualized bit by bit. It was like the 'giant eraser', as climbed by Odd, from one of the more recent missions. Only difference was, instead of something invisible, a sea of thousands of tiny vibrating things!

"Jeremie, what is that?" yelled Ulrich.

"They're nanites! They're eating Lyoko bit by bit! This is what White Noise Day is doing!" Jeremie shouted.

XANA's monsters moved like a great wave, as before, toward the nanites. Thick ribbons of lasers streamed at the little creatures. But the fire only had the effect of making holes in the ocean of nanites, which were quickly regrouped into part of them too.

"They reproduce and regroup too quickly to be destroyed. You'll have to come back to Earth!"

"What about Aelita and Helo?" Odd asked.

"That's for me to worry about. Materialization," Jeremie said.

In an instant Odd found himself falling out of his scanner and thudding onto the metal floor. Ulrich and Yumi spilled out of their scanners too.

"Aelita!" Yumi shrieked. She scrambled to her feet the instant she hit the ground and ran int the elevator. The boys, still on the floor, looked at her. Yumi stared them down expectantly. "Move it!" she hollered.

At her command they tripped to the elevator and rode down to Jeremie.

"Aelita," Jeremie told her just after materializing the three, "get out of that tower! Use it to go to XANA's tower in Carthage!"

"But-" Aelita sputtered.

"Don't ask! Move it!"

Irene looked at Aelita. "Aren't you going to help me? Please!"

"OK, OK," Aelita said. She grabbed Irene. Of course, her hand went right through her. "Follow me!" Aelita told her.

She floated back down to the bottom platform. She looked back up to the one above her. Irene looked over the edge fearfully. "I'm scared..."

"Sing your favorite song! Sing it while jumping off! And sing it until you feel yourself on ground again!" Aelita said.

Irene started to singing the ABC's as she jumped off and floated gracefully beside her.

When she landed she threw her hands in the air. "I did it!"

"OK, now, put your arms out to your sides." Aelita displayed it for her. Irene copied her. "Stand next to me, on the edge here, good, OK, now close your eyes, now, fall forward!"

They both fell into the digital tunnel, heading toward the Carthage tower. Finally they came to it, stepping onto the platform. "That was fun!" exclaimed Irene.

Aelita sat on the middle dot of the green XANA symbol on the platform.

"I need to know some things from you, Irene." Aelita didn't care why Jeremie got them out of the tower. She had more important things to think about. "Now tell me: why am I supposed to help you?"

"I can't remember," Irene said.

Aelita gave a deep sigh.

101010101010101000101011010101001010101010

"Can I materialize you now?" Jeremie asked. He was obviously antagonized by the situation.

"No, we're so close, Jeremie!" Aelita said.

"You're at the same progress you were hours ago." It was midnight. The rest of Lyoko had been destroyed, except for Carthage. Inside XANA's tower Aelita had been questioning Irene for hours on end.

"Oh yeah? Listen to this!"

Aelita turned to Irene. "Why me? Why am I helping?"

Irene's eyes went wide, her mouth agape, as if she had just remembered. "The computer! He told me! He told me you were still with me!"

"Huh?"

"My living form! He said you were a seperate part of me!"

"What? You mean... am I you?"

"He said we together making the whole living Irene."

"I am you."

**Ooooooo... this is one of my favorite parts:D :D :D :D :D**

**Next chapter: Upon this discovery, Aelita finds her past within Irene's memory. Now, there's only one thing to do... Chapter 17-Do the Impossible**


	17. Do the Impossible Prt 1

**Guess what, my small group of fans? I know what story I will write next! I hope you'll all read it, even though it's not as much cool-intense as WND. Anyway, here's chapter seventeen!**

**Chapter 17-Do the Impossible (Prt. 1)**

"How can you be me?" Irene asked. "You're another people."

"No, I'm your living form and you are... I mean..."

Aelita sighed yet again. "I am a part of you that you do not have."

"Am I broked?" Irene shouted.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

Aelita thought for a second. "Jeremie, is there a way to reunite both parts of Irene?"

"Huh?" Jeremie asked. "You mean, you mean morph you together?"

"Yeah. That's what we need to do!"

"Are you... are you sure? You wouldn't really be Aelita anymore..."

"I'll have a different name, but that won't change anything about my friendship with you and everyone else. You should know that."

"Well... OK. I know one way. But it's going to take hours and it's midnight and the final part of White Noise Day is tomorrow at three PM..."

"Well, then get started all ready!"

"OK..."

Then there was silence. Aelita knew she wouldn't hear Jeremie for a while, but for once she was happy to hear silence in this whole episode.

Irene looked at Aelita. "Let's play hide-and-seek!"

Aelita looked around the empty tower. "Well, that's a good idea, but how will we do that in here?"

"We'll use the computer's place!"

"Carthage?"

"OK."

Aelita stood up. "OK, follow me." They exited the tower to find Helo standing there in front of them. "Hi, computer!" Irene said.

"Hello, Helo."

Helo hissed.

"Can I play hide-and-seek in Sector 5 with Irene? It was her idea."

He hissed again. Immediatly, the architecture of the room changed. Everything became the perfect quality for the game they wanted to play. "Ready?"

"Um-hm."

101010110100110101010110101010101011

Aelita and Irene sat at the tower's base. Aelita had been talking to Irene for some time after playing hide-and-seek.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Pink!"

"Me too. Do you like pizza?"

"Yeah! It's yummy!"

"I think so too."

"Well, Aelita," Jeremie said, "you guys are definitly the same person! It's not too normal to like every exact same thing."

Aelita smiled. "Is the program ready yet?"

"Almost. Good thing, too! It's dawn! White Noise Day is gonna kick in soon!"

"Then hurry!"

"First, I have to call Yumi and wake up Odd and Ulrich. Don't worry, it won't take long!" Odd and Ulrich were sleeping over in Jeremie's room in the Belpois family's trailer at the lake.

Irene gasped. "Am I gonna see your friends? Lumee and Ed and Ultick?"

"Yumi and Odd and Ulrich."

"Am I gonna see em'?"

"Maybe."

Jeremie rose from the his pillow where he had been sitting and typing on his laptop. He walked over to where Odd and Ulrich slept in side-by-side makeshift beds. Jeremie placed a hand on Odd's shoulder and shook him. "Wake up..."

He did the same to Ulrich and kept repeating until the slumbering friends actually did get up. "I'm going to fuse Aelita and Irene together," Jeremie explained.

Ulrich rubbed his eyes. "What!"

"They're the same person."

"OK, I'm not followin' ya, buddy!" Odd said.

"No time! Just call Yumi and tell her to meet us at the factory."

"Jeremie!" Aelita yelled from the computer screen.

He ran over to her, Odd stumbling after him and Ulrich speed dialing Yumi on his cell phone.

"Yeah, Aelita?"

"Jeremie, there's one thing I never told you. Not yet, at least."

"What's that?"

"My past."

Jeremie paused for a second. He pushed his glasses up on his nose with a finger. "Hold on a second." He turned to Ulrich, who was talking on his phone with Yumi.

"Ulrich, tell Yumi to listen to Aelita and hold the phone up to the speakers on the computer. She has something important to tell us."

Ulrich nodded. He repeated it to Yumi and did as Jeremie said. When they were all situated, Jeremie told Aelita to go ahead.

"OK, my past," she began. "My real name was Irene, as you know. Irene Hopper. My father was Franz and my mother was his wife, Nicole. Franz worked at the same factory we go to all the time and he made Lyoko and XANA, secretly, without any of his coworkers knowing. The factory, one in a chain belonging to Hawk Science Industries, was bought out like others a year after Irene, me, was born and abandoned. They were all going to be leveled out for another corporation. As luck would have it, this factory here was left untouched. When Irene was two she got sick with pnuemonia. Franz knew she would die, but also knew of a way to save her. He materialized her into Lyoko, then seperated her: her mind, soul, and memories into the tower's computer's storage, and her body into a Lyokian physical form, a.k.a me."

"I see," Jeremie said.

"Wow," Odd and Ulrich mumbled.

They could also hear gasps of astonishment from Yumi.

"Well, everyone, get to the factory! We don't have all day!"

**Next chapter: Aelita and Irene will now be fused together, once and for all, to become Irene again. Meanwhile, WND is starting. Can they stop it in time? The Lyoko gang is in for a rough ride...Chapter 18-Do the Impossible (Prt. 2)**


	18. Do the Impossible Prt 2

**Nearing the end, for sure this time. Yes, I know, you're probably crying because you want this tory to never end... just kidding! Lol! Well, here's what seems like the 18,000 chapter... enjoy my fans: D**

**Chapter 18-Do the Impossible (Prt 2)**

It was about eight o'clock. The Lyoko gang was braced for the worst. They knew White Noise Day would start up soon. So, they paced back and forth through the computer room where Jeremie was talking to Aelita and preparing to fuse her with Irene. If they weren't doing that, they were walking around outside the factory, searching for anything amiss.

As time passed, they were very aware nothing was really going on. It was like a normal morning, there was nothing out of the usual.

"Did WND chicken out?" Odd said.

But they hadn't even thought the destruction that would happen was actually possible.

At eleven, Ulrich and Odd were all sitting on the abutment outlining the factory bridge, searching the land they saw. Yumi was out on the town looking and, of course, Jeremie was inside the factory. That was when the unspeakable started.

At first, it was a ring on a cell phone. Ulrich answered his phone, seeing it was a call from Yumi.

"Hello?" he said.

"HELP! AAAAAAIIIIIII!" A terrifying scream emerged from the other line, and what Ulrich thought sounded like lasers.

"Yumi!" Ulrich exclaimed. "What's happening?"

Odd stared at him, frozen with expectancy of the worst.

Meanwhile, Yumi was hiding inside a building on the Main Street of downtown. She was in an ice cream parlor, behind the counter with all the other people who were on the sidewalk walking along and minding their own business minutes ago. Now they were cowering and whimpering with fear.

"You won't believe this! A huge army of XANA's monsters are on the streets downtown! They're multiplying by the second and shooting everything in their sight!" she said to the cell phone pressed to her face.

She gulped as she heard a laser fire and the huge glass window at the front of the parlor shatter and crash. A few young children behind the counter started crying and everyone screamed.

"OK, don't worry! It's all cool!" Ulrich said. They both knew it wasn't though. "I'm going to get Jeremie! Do all you can!"

Ulrich hung up and ran into the counter, Odd following.

Soon the two arrived, breathless, into the computer room. Jeremie looked at their fearful, ashen faces. "Oh no!" he said. "Is it...?"

"Yeah, and it's using a huge army of XANA's monsters!" Ulrich said.

"Uh.. OK..."

Jeremie turned to the computer. "Aelita, go up on the upper platform with Irene! Log both of yourselves in."

"OK," Aelita answered.

"Ulrich! Odd! Go downtown, find Yumi, and help her."

"OK!"

"Wait, before you go, I did something to make this easier before it happened."

"What's 'at?"

Jeremie smiled and pulled a sword and a pair of long purple gloves from under his chair.

"What!" Odd exclaimed.

"Those are our Lyoko weapons!" Ulrich said.

"Bingo."

Jeremie walked over to them and gave the weapons to the two astonished boys. "I found a way to materialize them," he said. "Longer explanation later. Go!"

Odd and Ulrich, dumbfounded, just nodded and ran off, Ulrich drawing his sword and Odd pulling on his gloves. "Can I test them?" Odd said.

"They probably work! If they do, save your ammo!"

"Awwww, alright!"

They scampered across the bridge like hamsters on a mad dash for a bowl of lettuce after three days of no food. Then they swooped through the sours and rapidly skateboarded downtown.

There they found utmost chaos. Buildings were either reduced to rubble or had taken serious damage. Glass shards and debris filled the cracked pavement of the roads. Screams and lasers were sounded off from all over the place. Smoke even billowed from some places. It looked like the place had been bombed!

"Oh. Crap," Odd mumbled.

"We've got work to do..."

They zoomed on and soon encountered the monsters. (A Krab, four Bloks, three Kankralots, and a Megatank, to be exact!) Odd finally got a chance to test his arrows. He pointed a straight arm to the symbol on a Krab's head and yelled, "LASER ARROW!"

Sure enough, a glowing point flew to the Krab and the tall creature was reduced to rubble, then he targeted the Megatank.

Meanwhile, Ulrich was slicing through the Bloks and Kankralots with his sword. After a while of attacking and destroying the menaces, the street became clearer though rubble from the destroyed monsters and scorch marks on the pavement remained. Ulrich could see the front of an ice cream parlor where a familiar face could be seen poking out from the huge hole in the glass window.

"Yumi!"

"Guys!"

Yumi emerged, stepping cautiously over the pointing pieces of glass on the window's frame. Many civilians, pale faced and slow with the weight of fear, followed her.

Yumi ran toward them. "We have to get these people to a safe place. And I'm sure they're not the only ones..."

Back at the factory, Jeremie was about to start the fusion program for Aelita and Irene.

"Alright, Aelita," he said. "Let me double check: are you and Irene logged in?"

"Yes, Jeremie," Aelita answered.

"OK, take her down to the lower platform."

"Roger."

Aelita, in the Carthage tower, instructed Irene on how to go down to the lower level again. She couldn't remember how many times she'd done this anymore.

"We're here, Jeremie."

"OK. I'll start the fusion program now. It'll be kind of like materialization, OK?"

"OK."

"Now, stand with Irene, back to back."

Aelita stood in the center of the platform. She ushered Irene to stand behind her, then they scooted up to each other, back to back as Jeremie had instructed.

"Alright. Close your eyes. This is it. Fusion, and then it'll be time for you to do the impossible."

"I'm ready, Jeremie. I'm ready to do the impossible."

Jeremie sat in his chair for a second, silent. He gulped. "Alright..."

He only had to press one key to start it. He knew very well what key it was. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"C'mon, Jeremie! We're ready. We can't choose keeping me the way I am over stopping the destruction of the planet!" Aelita encouraged him. "I'll be fine. Remember, I'll still be the same person, no matter what name I have."

Jeremie almost choked his next word. "OK." And he pressed the key before he could make himself hesitant again. "B-beginning... beginning the program."

Aelita felt herself grow lighter. She knew that a glow of blue light had engulfed her and Irene's bodies and they were slowly rising up. Aelita's hair started to softly blow upward.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd were running down the streets with a huge crowd of scared towns-people behind them. "We'll be at the factory soon! We'll be safe there!" Yumi yelled.

"Reading and matching DNA codes," Jeremie said. The wind brushing against Aelita and Irene grew stronger. Jeremie stared at his screen. Irene's short body and Aelita's tall one showed up on the screen as green lines curving to the contours of their bodies. A solid green color filled their figures as their DNA codes were being analyzed.

Meanwhile, Ulrich was slicing at the mesh on the fence in front of the factory, opening a hole in it. When he succeeded, the people flooded through it, then stopped on the bridge to await their preteen 'heroes.'

"Fusion starting," Jeremie said. In the tower, Aelita's eyes just popped open by themselves and she saw a whirl of white and blue in front of her. She got this immense feeling over her body, a hot, tingly feeling. Any stronger, and it would have been painful. She gasped with surprise as she felt something pull at her.

"Fifty-three percent complete..." said Jeremie.

The three kids on the bridge led the people to the ropes in the factory. Yumi instructed some people on how to slide down to the elevator on the ropes. Others who were too scared to or coudn't go down the ropes were led by the boys to a staircase leading to a huge room in the factory full of machinery.

"Seventy-five percent..."

Aelita felt the feeling get stronger. She was starting to be afraid an doubtful now, although maybe that was the horrible jumpy feeling in her stomach.

"Ninety percent..."

Her pain subsided and a calm feeling began to suffuse her.

"One hundred percent! Fusion complete! Program is now powering down."

Aelita sighed as her body regained its normal feeling. She did, though, feel herself gracefully floating back down.

Yumi was ushering people into the elevator. When there were as many people in there as possible, she instructed the others left over to wait for her to come back for them. Then she pressed the button and the elevator lowered to the computer room.

Aelita felt her feet touch the platform. She opened her eyes, and gasped. She really had been fused with Irene! She knew because Little Irene was no longer there. She had become the real, whole Irene.


	19. The One Irene of Lyoko

**Yes, this is almost done! About two chapters, including this one, to go!**

**I've also authorized two other stories. To read them, go to my author's bio page and find them on Stories Authored!**

**Chapter 19-The One Irene of Lyoko**

Aelita looked at her new self. Her hair was a darker pink and was so long it brushed against the very bottom of her back. Her hands were less girlish and more womanly, with slender fingers. Even her outfit had changed! The little sleeveless, midriff cut brown jacket had changed to a red-pink color matching her hair and was lined with lace. The matching skirt had changed in that way too, and had lengthened to her ankles. The long sleeved green shirt underneath had changed to a pretty sky blue color. Then she raised her hands to her head. Something was around her head. She slipped it off and held it out in front of her and gasped.

It was a tiara! A golden taira, lined with rose topazes. "Wow," the new Irene said, then gasped again. Her voice! It was no longer girlish. It still had an innocent tone, but it had become more womanly. She stood and took deep breaths for a minute.

"Calm, calm..." she chanted as she placed the tiara back on her head.

She walked gracefully across the platform.

"Ae- er, Irene?" asked Jeremie.

"Yes?" Irene answered.

"How... how do you feel?"

It was Jeremie's turn to gasp as a screen flashed on the computer and Irene showed up on it. It definitly wasn't Aelita. Her face hadn't changed too much, but it had changed nonetheless. It looked knowing but beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed with a rosy color and her long, iride-scent pink-red hair flowed around her face. Her emerald eyes shined. What surprised him most was the gold tiara on her head.

"I... I feel... fantastic!"

Just then Yumi stepped off the elevator behind Jeremie. She wasn't alone either: a whole throb of people were following her!

"Now, just what the-" Jeremie started.

"The monsters were invading the town!" Yumi said. "I had to get these people to a safe spot, and I know the factory will be safe for a while!"

Jeremie sighed. "OK! But when the computer room is full, start filling the supercalculator room."

Yumi nodded and willed everyone in with hand gestures. They followed and seated themselves, even with the questions pounding in their heads. Then when everyone had come in, Yumi took the elevator up to get more people.

"OK, Irene, you have to stop White Noise Day! Before it's too late!" Jeremie said.

"OK," Irene said, but then a screen flashed onto Jeremie's computer. It was Helo. He was obviously in Carthage, judging from the setting behind him. He hissed and gave Jeremie a message.

"Irene, I need you to translate something for me," Jeremie said.

"Something from Helo?"

"Yup." Jeremie read off the numbers to her and she translated. "Irene must come outside of tower to see Helo."

Irene said, "OK. I guess I'll go."

So, she pushed herself through the walls of the tower. There, in front of her when she emerged, was Helo. "The One Irene of Lyoko," he addressed her. "Allow me now to give you knowledge of how to stop White Noise Day. I couldn't do it before because I was only programmed to give the One Irene that information."

Irene inhaled a deep breath as Helo pressed a tentacle to her forehead. Aelita closed her eyes, and when she opened them a short while later, Helo stood in front of her waving his tentacles again. "Go now and do what you were to do," he told her.

Irene looked at him. "You know what?" she softly said. "I never thought I would say this, but you've been like the family I never had on Lyoko. A little. Thank you."

And Irene walked back into the tower, Helo staying still and watching her as she went.

Back at the factory, Yumi had filled the supercalcutalor and computer rooms with people. Odd and Ulrich's group of civilians were stuffed into the west wing of the factory. And yet, there were still a good many people left.

"Alright," Jeremie said to the two boys and Yumi when they came into the computer room requesting assistance. "Try getting everyone else in the north wing."

Yumi's lips formed a tense line, then frowned. "You said yourself, though, that the north wing was fragile and sometimes dangerous."

Jeremie turned around. "What choice do we have? It's the safest place we can put more people. They either have a dangerous place or a less dangerous place."

"O...OK." They sombered out to fetch the rest of the people. But Yumi didn't let the elevator go down until she had said, "But hopefully, Irene will stop all this before it can happen!"

Jeremie looked down, then stepped to the computer. "Irene," he said into his microphone, "are you in the tower? We need to hurry and do this."

"I'm ready," Irene said. She stood in the center of the bottom platform of the tower.

Suddenly, Jeremie jerked around in his seat at the sound of a huge BAM!

"What was that!" he yelled. The people in the room were startled at the sound, and when they had really registered the sound, they screamed.

BA-BAM!

"Uh-oh..." Jeremie mumbled. He swiped something from under his chair and ran to the elevator, yelling to the people panicking in the room. "Don't worry! Everything will be fine!"

He rode up to the front of the factory.

BAAAAAAAAAM!

It was much, much louder now. Jeremie yelled at the sound of it, but continued on. When he reached the bridge, chaos was seen awaiting outside the gate. "AAAAAAHHH!" he shrieked.

For by the mesh fence, such a huge army of XANA's monsters were there, it was never imagined such a huge army existed! There was so many of them, that out all the way to the horizon, he could see nothing but the tops of monsters! A far as the eye could see, there was only a sea of monsters! Echoeing from them were the same incessant words:

"WHITE NOISE DAY IS UPON YOU! PREPARE FOR ANNIHILATION!"

What was more, they were pushing and firing lasers at the gate! Odd fired his lasers arrows at them. He destroyed many, but once one was gone another just appeared in its place. Ulrich and Yumi pushed the few terrified townspeople on the bridge to get in the building.

"Jeremie!" Odd exclaimed. "Am I glad to see you! Y'know, I just realized something. If they're really XANA's monsters, just not under his control, they would still come from the scanners, right? So, why aren't they, like, attacking us from within the factory?"

Jeremie's horrified expression turned to a frustrated one. Odd was right. That was pretty strange. But he had more serious matters than figuring how White Noise Day was working. He had to help Irene stop it.

"I don't know," he said. Then he looked at Yumi, who was struggling through a group of people to get into the factory. "YUMI!"

She turned and looked at him. Her dark eyes flashed at him with the same frustration he had just experienced. "Take this!" he yelled. He took the item he had had under his chair, which was now clenched in his hand, and threw it at Yumi.

A blazed through the air, flying with a loud an dalmost robotic _whir_, and left a trail of rose-red color behind.

Yumi caught instinctively, then stared at it. "My Lyoko fan!"

"Use it! I have things to do," Jeremie said. He ran past her, pushing through the crowd. He continued on, knowing the real destruction of White Noise Day would be soon. The time to stop it was now. He kept going until he had reached his computer room, then threw himself into his chair and stared at his screen.

"Irene!"

"I'm here. I know what to do. Should I do it now?"

"Yes! Now! Hurry!"

Irene heard the worried tone in his voice. She knew from that alone she had to do it as quickly as possible. She stood in the center of the platform, right on the green lit dot. She floated up, eyes closed, singing a melodic song that lifted her up. On the upper platform she stepped onto it and pulled up the screen, then entered her handprint.

And this time, Aelita was not the name that flashed across it. Not even Irene.

The name was The One Irene of Lyoko.

It immediatly went to a database such as the Aelita within Irene had never seen before. She explored through it and didn't go far until she was given the chance to stop White Noise Day.

'Do you wish to delete event?' it said simply, as if it were nothing big. She stared at the 'Yes' and 'No' on the screen.

Outside the factory, Odd stopped firing and Yumi and Ulrich, who were either absorbing laser fire to protect them with the blade of a sword or throwing a pink, red, and white fan at the monsters, had stopped firing.

"Oh no!" Odd screamed.

The ginormous army of XANA/WND monsters had infiltrated the gate. They were now cascading through, like water seeping through a crevice. And they were stampeding right for the three and the factory!

Irene, for some reason was hesitant. She stood with baited breath and stared at the 'Yes' icon. She knew she wanted press it. So why couldn't she bring herself to do it?

The monsters were only inches away from Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi now...

"Hurry Irene! Now!" Jeremie yelled.

"Ha!" screamed Irene as she jabbed a thumb at the 'Yes' icon. Everything stilled in the real world, frozen with the stopping of time. Only Jeremie sat squirming in his seat. The monsters were just millimeters away from the faces of the three kids of the Lyoko gang on the bridge and they weren't coming any closer. The white programs that had sat against the green walls now fell. The green around her wavered and started to transform to the normal blue.

The walls turned to bare green, as the programs at the sides had fallen to the very bottom of the tower. "The Return to the Past!" Irene yelled. "Jeremie, the Return to the Past!"

Jeremie just nodded slowly, then thrust his finger down on the Return to the Past key. As white light started to flood the room, he said the familiar words he always said, but this time with a smile on his face.

"Return to the past! NOW!"


	20. Alls Well That Ends Well

**Here's the final chapter. It's all over... -sniff- Well, after reading this, I have other in-progress stories you may want to read: Like Music: Unwritten and Cousins and Christmas. You can see these by going to my author page! Also, if you've read the Little House on the Prairie series, you know that Laura's Ma says 'Alls Well That Ends Well' a lot. Well, this series was my favorite, and that's part of the reason I chose that for the chapter title!**

**Enjoy the final chappy! (Yes... final... boo-hoo...)**

**Chapter 20-Alls Well That Ends Well**

Jeremie found himself standing outside the wood fence of the Lake Aphrodite grounds. A confused Odd and Ulrich stood behind them. They twisted their heads around trying to identify their surroundings.

"Well, at least it ain't heaven!" yelled Odd and he brushed a hand through his pointy hair and sighed dramatically.

"We went back in time, like always!" Jeremie concluded.

"Does that mean..." Ulrich started, "...does that mean it's all over?"

Jeremie smiled up at the bright July sun. "It's all over." And they all smiled. There was no need for high-fives and cheering. They knew they had every reason to be happy without doing that.

"Irene!" Jeremie suddenly shouted. "Is Aelita still fused with Irene?"

"Well, let's find out!" Odd said. "Besides, if she's Irene, I wanna know what she looks like!"

They smiled and started running. Jeremie remembered this was where they were when they had run from his trailer at Lake Aphrodite to the factory that morning. That must have been how far back in time they had gone.

They dashed to the factory. At the time, she would have been in Lyoko. But often times they were brought out of Lyoko when they were brought back in time... it wouldn't take effect on Aelita as it did the others, but what of Irene?

When they climbed up the metal ladder from the sours, Jeremie, at the top, lifted the manhole cover first. When it was lifted it a crack, he could see black boots in front of him. Way to familiar, he thought.

When he emerged, Yumi stood there, hands on hips, a grin on her face with a pair of sparkling dark eyes.

"We did it!" she said.

"I know!" said Jeremie. "We're here, though, to see if Irene or Aelita are here too."

"Same with me," Yumi said. "If she didn't appear with us, she's bound to be here."

So they walked into the factory together. They rode the elevator down to the typical place, Jeremie's computer room. There, the chair at his computer had its back facing them.

Then, a melodic, young voice rang out. "Is that you? Jeremie? Ulrich? Odd? Yumi?"

The chair slowly turned. As it did they held their breath. Was it Aelita? Was it Irene?

Then the chair was facing them. And there sat the Earth Irene. She was sitting in the chair, her legs folded, her arms around them and holding them to her body. Her pretty green eys looked out over her knees, tousled red-pink hair framing her lovely face. Dark pink mary janes engulfed her feet, and she wore blue jeans. Her dark pink button-up shirt had its shoulders down, revealing the sphagetti straps to a rose pink shirt underneath.

"Irene!" Jeremie smiled.

Irene smiled back. "I'm so happy to see you!"

She ran forward and hugged them all. "I'm Irene Hopper. I have a real name. I'm a real person! Just like you! I'm really... real... finally." Beads of tears formed in her eyes. They sparkled as they flowed down her cheeks.

"Welcome to Earth, Irene Hopper!" Yumi said in a hushed but happy tone.

"And remember when you were worried about not having a family?" Ulrich asked.

Irene looked up.

"Well," Jeremie said, "since your Franz and Nicole's daughter... you do have a family. And I know where they are."

Irene breathed deeply for a minute. She coudn't believe it was happening! The Little Irene in her couldn't believe it because she was going to see her mommy and daddy again. The Aelita in her couldn't believe it because she was actually going to have a family.

Then, Irene broke into a grin.

1010101010101001011001101010011010101

Irene and her friends stood in front of 256 Abigail Boulevard. She still couldn't believe the plain brown house in front of her, with the inviting glow of lights in the windows, was really her home.

She looked at the name 'HOPPER' printed on the side of its mailbox.

Her friends smiled at her. "Go," Jeremie said. "You've been waiting for this!"

Irene grinned again. "I can't express how thankful I am..."

"Oh, we already heard it!" Odd said playfully. "Now, go get 'em!"

Irene ran through the black iron-rod fence at the front and down the terra-cotta walkway to the door. She stared back at the four beaming at her from the mailbox evrey tiny step she made. When she finally reached the red front door, she gulped.

Then, she nervously raised a hand, balled it in a fist, and knocked.

"Honey, could you get that?" a woman's voice inside said.

"Yeah, mom," another voice said. Footsteps could be heard as they approached the door. Then it opened and a girl just a few inches shorter than Irene opened it. She was skinny and had short pink hair up in a ponytail, with vivid blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Irene opened her mouth, but nothing would come out.

The girl looked at her. Then she turned her head and said, "MOM! It's a mute!"

"Oh, that's not very polite to say!" said the woman's voice. Soon she appeared behind the girl. When she saw Irene, she put a hand over her mouth. "Well...well, I'll be..."

Irene recognized her. With the boy cut pink hair a little like the girl's and Irene's, and those blue eyes, she was unmistakebly Nicole Hopper.

"What is it, dear?" a deep male voice yelled. Soon, another much taller figure appeared. Gray beard and hair... round specs... even more unmistakebly, even without a lab coat, it was Franz Hopper. "I knew this day would come," he simply said.

"I'm... I'm Irene... a-and, and I-I'm your d-daughter," she stammered.

"I knew it!" Nicole almost shrieked as she reached down and brought Irene into a warm embrace. She bursted into tears of joy. "Oh, sweetie, do you know how long I've waited to see if your father was right?"

Irene heard the girl say to Franz, "What's going on?"

"You're meeting your sister, Irene," he said. Nicole stopped hugging Irene and let her turn to look at the girl and Franz.

"Aelita, this is Irene. Irene... this is your little sister, Aelita. She was named after... well, you should know."

He grinned and hugged her too, then Aelita took a turn hugging her newly-discovered sister.

Then Nicole noticed the Lyoko gang, standing by the mailbox an dwatching the scene. "Irene," she said, "are those your friends? The Lyoko ones that helped you?"

Though Irene didn't know how she knew about them and Lyoko, she nodded. "Uh-huh."

Nicole gestured for them. "C'mon, everyone, aren't you going to celebrate Irene's return with us?" she yelled.

The Lyoko gang grinned and came running up to them. When they arrived they shook the hands of the Hoppers. Then, after Jeremie had finished reciting to Franz his appreciation of his work, Irene looked at him.

"Jeremie," she said. "Can I talk to you?"

They looked at the others. They all nodded in approval and Irene and Jeremie walked over to the gate at the front of the yard.

"Jeremie..." Irene began.

"Yeah?"

Irene got the same dreamy look Aelita always got. Then she quickly shook it away.

"I've wanted to say this, for so long, wanted to tell you for some time..."

"Yeah?"

"I... I've... always liked you. You've helped me the most out of anyone. And I'm glad I met you."

A rose color flushed over her cheeks as she said the final word, as did with Jeremie.

"I'm glad you told me that," he replied. They smiled.

**Epilogue**

**Irene lived a normal life now. When she enrolled to be at Kadic, not only was she not lying when she proudly told them her name, but her father rejoined the staff. Mrs. Hertz filled the position of science teacher, but Franz became an assistant principal, and a good one at that. The gang always revisited Lyoko with Franz once in a while though, to see the now peaceful XANA and Helo and to explore and have fun in the virtual world they knew so well. In Kadic High, Sissy got so mature and less mean she became a friend of the group. Odd never lost his delightful weirdness though, Yumi didn't lose her class, and Ulrich didn't lose his stoic-cool style. Jeremie and Irene were still the same too. And let's just say, that when they were sophomores, Irene and Jeremie started dating...**

**THE END **


End file.
